


Hurricane

by Simphony



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie sa che cosa vuole. Vuole Ian e vuole Don e sa che non possono esserci altre soluzioni alla sua equazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il maribingo di maridichallenge con il prompt “38. Per quanto tempo è per sempre? A volte solo un secondo.” e per il COW-T6 con il prompt “Inverno + Threesome”

Charlie si guardò intorno, tornando improvvisamente con i piedi per terra, chiedendosi da quanto tempo fosse chiuso nell'ufficio dell'FBI di Don e senza pensarci guardò l'orologio.  
Erano le sette e mezza di sera. Era in ritardo di almeno tre ore alla riunione nell'ufficio del preside dell'università, Mildred Finch, arrivata da poco a Los Angeles e che dispensava già ordini e “suggerimenti”. A Charlie non erano mai piaciuti i “suggerimenti”. Li trovava irritanti e ipocriti e, soprattuto, non gli permettevano di concentrarsi sui propri calcoli.  
Il suo cellulare stava squillando (da quanto tempo?) e con il fiato improvvisamente mozzato in gola, Charlie guardò il display.  
Era lei.  
Rispose con voce bassa, quasi come se non volesse farsi sentire, ma alla donna non importò più di tanto.  
In silenzio Charlie si beccò la sfuriata (giustificata) della dottoressa, che gli intimava di presentarsi il prima possibile nel suo ufficio per discutere delle sue mancanze in quanto professore e della sua, ormai insostenibile, collaborazione con l'FBI e di quanto fosse precaria la sua presenza al CalSci, prima di chiudergli bruscamente il telefono in faccia.  
Charlie si mosse lentamente per recuperare tutta la sua roba, sparsa disordinatamente nell'ufficio.  
Cibo intatto, bottiglie d'acqua vuote.  
Radunò i compiti degli studenti che aveva già iniziato a correggere (dio, quanti gliene mancavano ancora?), i dati che gli aveva lasciato là Don probabilmente nel pomeriggio, ma lui non se ne era nemmeno accorto (troppo pochi, troppo pochi ancora per poterci ricavare dei risultati attendibili), altre pagine piene zeppe di calcoli per la propria ricerca universitaria e l'articolo (non riusciva più nemmeno a ricordare l'ultima volta che aveva potuto lavorarci per più di dieci minuti di fila) e infine, nascosti sotto altri libri, le richieste da parte dell'NSA per sviluppare una nuovo programma per ottimizzare le indagini contro il terrorismo domestico.  
Intravide a malapena Don e Ian entrare nell'ufficio, biascicando a malapena un “ciao”, nemmeno troppo convinto.  
Ignorò i morsi della fame che gli attanagliarono improvvisamente lo stomaco e la richiesta del proprio corpo di molte ore di sonno (erano quasi tre giorni che non usciva da là dentro) e continuò a guardarsi intorno, alla ricerca del cellulare.  
Lo aveva in mano meno di un minuto prima.  
Dove poteva averlo lasciato?  
Sentiva vagamente la voce di Don chiedergli qualcosa, parlargli, ma Charlie non riuscì a distinguere le parole e quindi le ignorò.  
Si passò una mano fra i capelli, cercando il telefono.  
Se fosse riuscito a prendere il pullman avrebbe raggiunto il CalSci più velocemente. Ma aveva solo una manciata di minuti per raggiungere la fermata e c'era da considerare che l'ascensore era particolarmente lento e sempre zeppo di gente e che Don si trovava al quattordicesimo piano.  
Si morse un labbro, poi afferrò distrattamente il gesso, sistemando dei numeri sulla lavagna, osservando il quadro generale, ma senza riuscire a _distinguere_ i numeri.  
Serrò gli occhi e dopo un secondo tutto tornò normale.  
Prese di nuovo fiato.  
La voce di Don si era fatta più vicina, quasi più preoccupata perché Charlie lo stava ignorando, platealmente.  
Poi guardò di nuovo l'orologio e di nuovo sentì come se una mano d'acciaio gli stritolasse lo stomaco, in una morsa quasi impossibile da ignorare.  
Sussultò violentemente quando due mani si strinsero su di lui, voltandolo bruscamente, per trovarsi di fronte a Don, il viso del fratello a pochi centimetri, in una smorfia mista a preoccupazione e ansia.  
« D-Devo andare al CalSci. » balbettò tentando di liberarsi.  
Di nuovo non riuscì a distinguere i lineamenti del fratello. Serrò ancora gli occhi, questa volta più a lungo e di nuovo tutto tornò normale.  
« Charlie, da quant'è che non mangi? »  
La voce di Ian gli penetrò nelle orecchie come un proiettile e aprì la bocca, senza riuscire ad esalare nessun verso, senza guardarlo.  
« N-Non... Io non... » si liberò con un gesto più violento del previsto, ignorando lo stupore sul viso di Don « D-Devo andare al CalSci, ho... del lavoro da finire e... »  
« Charlie, è meglio se rimani qua, sembri... distrutto. » continuò Don.  
Charlie scosse la testa, improvvisamente irritato per quella sua preoccupazione. Non era stato proprio Don a far leva sul suo senso di colpa, dicendogli (in pratica) che se altre persone fossero morte sarebbe stata colpa sua?  
E ora si preoccupava?  
« Ho un lavoro, anche se per voi evidentemente conta meno di zero. » esclamò poi senza guardare nessuno in particolare « Ho le lezioni da organizzare, i compiti da correggere, la mia ricerca da portare avanti, le stupide riunioni del consiglio scolastico, le richieste dell'NSA e quelle dell'FBI. La mia giornata è di ventiquattro ore, non posso rimanere tutto il tempo qua dentro. » continuò poi con voce sempre più alta « E sono in ritardo. Sono in ritardo e probabilmente verrò licenziato. » ansimò poi.  
Gli mancava l'aria.  
Guardò di nuovo l'orologio. Aveva perso il pullman. Si passò di nuovo le mani fra i capelli e continuando a calcolare quale tragitto potesse essere il più veloce.  
« Charlie... » riprese Ian, appoggiando la mano sulla sua spalla.  
« Cristo! » lo interruppe il più piccolo, scostandosi di nuovo « Ho la testa che mi sta esplodendo, mi lasciate lavorare in pace? »  
Strinse le mani sulla borsa, stringendosela ancora di più addosso come se fosse uno scudo e si diresse verso l'uscita.  
Di fronte all'ascensore Charlie chiese gli occhi solo per un secondo. Appoggiò la fronte contro il metallo gelido della porta e poi, improvvisamente, tutto si fece buio.

Charlie riaprì gli occhi.  
Impiegò almeno un minuto per rendersi conto che era sdraiato e che stava guardando il soffitto dell'ufficio di Don.  
Si leccò le labbra, incredibilmente secche, così come era secca anche la gola. Il mal di testa non era ancora passato, ma almeno non era massacrante come prima.  
Provò ad alzarsi a sedere e ci riuscì dopo il primo violento giramento di testa.  
« Charlie, tutto ok? »  
L'altro non rispose. Non era nemmeno sicuro di chi avesse parlato e guardò l'orologio.  
Erano le undici di sera.  
Era ufficiale. L'indomani avrebbe ricevuto una lettera di licenziamento. Gemette leggermente e stava di nuovo sentendo come il mal di testa andava intensificandosi.  
Poi qualcuno gli strinse le mani sulle proprie. Era Don. Avrebbe riconosciuto il suo tocco fra altri milioni. Don lo stringeva sempre con una presa forte, sicura, ma non violenta. Non gli lasciava mai nessun segno addosso Don.  
« Charlie, ascoltandomi. » il ragazzo si sforzò di alzare il viso, ma non riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi e quindi si focalizzò sui suoi capelli « Ho chiamato la preside. Gli ho spiegato la situazione, gli ho detto che non ti sei sentito bene e lei ha detto che vi sareste visti domani, nel pomeriggio. »  
Chalie annuì, senza però riuscire a distinguere le parole, a capirle, a farle proprie. Perché non poteva essere tutto come la matematica?  
Semplice, lineare, impossibile da fraintendere.  
« Charlie, mi stai ascoltando? »  
« S-Sì. » mormorò il più piccolo « Sì, io... domani ho la riunione. » assottigliò leggermente gli occhi, focalizzandosi ancora di più sui capelli del fratello « Don, hai sempre avuto questi capelli bianchi? » chiese poi.  
Don non rispose, ma si limitò a scuotere la testa,ma strinse le proprie mani su quelle del fratello.  
« Charlie, che ne dici se andiamo a casa? Devi riposare. Io e Ian siamo preoccupati per te. »  
« No. » rispose « No, penso che rimarrò qua. Devo ancora... correggere i compiti prima delle lezioni di domani. Avrei dovuto consegnarli almeno due settimane fa. E poi gli esami di metà semestre si avvicinano e devo organizzarmi con gli argomenti e finire il programma in tempo in tutte le classi. Non posso dormire. »  
« Puoi almeno mangiare qualcosa? » chiese poi la voce di Ian, allungando un panino verso di lui, senza chiedere altro.  
Si inginocchiò a sua volta accanto a Don, sfiorandogli delicatamente un braccio. Charlie alzò gli occhi da terra, guardando il panino.  
« Puoi mangiare qualcosa prima di metterti a lavoro? Ci faresti sentire meglio. »  
Charlie aveva fame, ma non aveva tempo per farlo. Non aveva tempo per riposare o fare altro. Aveva semplicemente talmente tanti impegni che non riusciva più a trovare un momento libero per sé stesso o per Don o per Ian.  
Non ricordava nemmeno quando era stata l'ultima volta che era riuscito a dormire con loro per più di un paio d'ore di fila, prima di doversi alzarsi di corsa e tornare a fare qualche altra cosa.  
Aveva bisogno di una vacanza. Una lunga, rilassante vacanza dove non doveva pensare a niente.  
Eppure non poteva dire di no ad Ian o a Don. Erano preoccupati per lui, era palese. Charlie chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, trattenendo un sospiro.  
Non voleva considerarli un altro impegno ma...  
Annuì lentamente, afferrando il panino di Ian. Lo scartò e allora i due uomini si allontanarono, lasciandolo mangiare in pace.  
Charlie divorò il panino in meno di cinque minuti. Sentì lo stomaco rilassarsi appena ma aveva ancora fame. Una fame tremenda.  
Magari se avesse impiegato meno tempo a correggere i compiti avrebbe ritagliato altri dieci minuti per mangiare.  
Si chiese dove potesse essere la propria giacca e se ci fosse qualche fast-food nelle vicinanze e si decise ad alzare la testa dal pavimento, trovandosi finalmente a guardare in faccia Ian che gli porgeva un secondo panino. Sorrideva leggermente, ma non era contento.  
« Hai ancora fame? » chiese a voce bassa.  
Charlie scosse le spalle, prendendo il panino e chinando di nuovo lo sguardo.  
« Un po'. » rispose piano mentre l'altro si sedeva su una sedia di fronte a lui.  
« Ti ho preso anche la cheesecake di Starbucks per dolce se lo vuoi. »  
Il più piccolo gli lanciò una veloce occhiata, prima di addentare il panino, mentre il suo stomaco continuava rumorosamente a brontolare.  
« E' la mia preferita. » commentò « Grazie. »  
« Lo so che è la tua preferita. » il sorriso di Ian si fece leggermente più sincero mentre gli scompigliava i capelli.  
Rimasero in silenzio e dopo altri cinque minuti il cecchino gli porse un piatto di plastica con sopra due pezzi di torta.  
Charlie bofonchiò un altro “grazie”, divorando le torte senza aggiungere altro, guardando l'orologio.  
Aveva già perso un altro quarto d'ora. Ma era terribilmente affamato. Avrebbe mangiato ancora e ancora, fino a sentirsi male, anche se si sentiva sazio.  
Odiava la sensazione di fame che lo attanagliava quando lavorava a qualcosa, a qualunque cosa che lo distrasse da sé stesso. Eppure non poteva farci nulla. Quando si trovava di fronte ad una lavagna a lavorare a dei calcoli, non riusciva a pensare ad altro fino a quando non era riuscito a trovare una soluzione.  
Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di essere da solo con Ian.  
« Don? » chiese poi inghiottendo a fatica la torta, bevendo un sorso d'acqua.  
Ian rimase in silenzio per un paio di secondi.  
« E' in briefing con il team. » rispose lentamente Ian « Stanno organizzando le squadre di ricerche nell'area che gli hai indicato. »  
« Andrete entrambi? » continuò Charlie racimolando anche le ultime briciole di torta dal piatto.  
« Sì. Dovremo riuscire a finire tutto in mattinata, forse dopo l'alba. »  
Charlie annuì ancora. Odiava quando Ian e Don dovevano partire insieme per delle cacce all'uomo, perché c'era sempre un'alta probabilità che qualcuno dei due si facesse male, anche solo superficialmente.  
Ian gli appoggiò la mano sul suo ginocchio, stringendolo leggermente.  
« Andrà tutto bene Charlie. Ti fidi di noi? »  
L'altro alzò la testa, rivolgendogli un sorriso debole e stanco.  
« Certo che sì. Andrà tutto bene. » ripeté poi.  
Appoggiò il piatto con la forchetta su una pila di scatoloni accanto a lui, alzandosi lentamente in piedi.  
Ian lo seguì per tutto il tempo con lo sguardo, i muscoli tesi pronto a sorreggerlo nel caso avesse un nuovo mancamento.  
« Sto bene. » tentò di rassicurarlo allungando le mani, frapponendole fra di loro « Sono solo... » scosse la testa « Ho solo molto da lavorare. Mi dispiace. »  
Ian aprì la bocca per dirgli qualcosa, ma Charlie distolse ancora lo sguardo. Si sentiva solo stanco e confuso, con la testa talmente piena di nozioni e dati e numeri che non riusciva ad organizzarli. Era spaventato anche.  
C'era talmente tanto caos nel suo cervello che in quel momento non riusciva nemmeno a pensare razionalmente. Avrebbe voluto semplicemente lasciarsi andare contro Ian, sentirlo contro di sé, sentire le sue braccia che lo abbracciavano e lo rassicuravano, ma sapeva che se lo avesse fatto non avrebbe combinato più nulla.  
Si morse ancora un labbro. Ancora un paio di giorni. Doveva solo finire quegli ultimi impegni e poi avrebbe potuto dormire. Per almeno un giorno interno.  
« Va bene così Charlie. » lo rassicurò Ian rimanendo al suo posto.  
Ian lo capiva sempre. Capiva quello che accadeva dentro il suo cervello meglio, a volte, di come sé stesso.  
« Non farci preoccupare, ok? » continuò poi.  
Charlie scosse la testa.  
« Allora... ci vediamo a casa quando tornate, ok? » mormorò tentando di sorridergli più sinceramente.  
Ian non gli credette, ma sorrise a sua volta, come a dire che apprezzava l'impegno.  
« Certo. A dopo Charlie. » si avvicinò lentamente, dandogli un bacio sulla tempia lasciandolo poi da solo nell'ufficio.  
**

Charlie uscì dall'edificio. Si avvicinò lentamente alla macchina, ma non aveva alcuna voglia di guidare. Non se la sentiva. Voleva fare ordine, pensare ad altro che lo distraesse dalla marea di impegni e di responsabilità che si trovava sulle spalle.  
Si avviò a piedi verso la fermata del bus. Con il notturno avrebbe impiegato almeno un'ora a tornare a casa e per una volta fu felice di prenderlo.  
Avrebbe avuto modo di pensare, di lasciarsi un attimo andare.  
Seduto su uno scomodo sedile mal rattoppato, Charlie lasciò cadere la testa contro il finestrino e il vetro freddo gli diede un po' di sollievo dal mal di testa.  
Poteva ancora sentire il calore delle labbra di Ian contro la sua tempia e poteva ancora vedere la preoccupazione negli occhi di Don.  
Come le cose fra loro tre si erano intrigate al punto da trovarsi invischiati in una relazione, Charlie non avrebbe saputo dirlo.  
Sapeva solo che era successo e che passavano il tempo libero insieme, come se fosse normale per due fratelli fare sesso con una terza persona, dire che si amavano alla stessa maniera, condividere una vita che doveva rimanere per lo più segreta a tutti.  
Charlie sospirò. Era felice con loro. Li amava. Non avrebbe saputo dire né come, né in che quantità, né perché, ma sapeva che li amava.  
Aveva sempre amato suo fratello. Fin da quando era adolescente e per Don non era altro che il fratellino appiccicoso che era troppo intelligente, ma Don gli era sempre stato dietro, in una maniera o nell'altra.  
Anche quando non si parlavano o non si vedevano, suo padre gli diceva sempre quando Don chiedeva di lui, chiedeva se stesse bene, se avesse o meno mangiato o se avesse o meno pubblicato qualche cosa.  
A Charlie le attenzioni di Don erano sempre piaciute, ma aveva sempre avuto paura nel chiederle, temendo di scoprirsi.  
Poi avevano iniziato a lavorare insieme e le tensioni si erano evolute, diventando più sessuali, più carnali. Avevano fatto sesso più volte nel corso degli, ma non ne avevano mai parlato. O meglio, Don non aveva mai avuto voglia di parlare di quel fratello che si portava a letto da quando Charlie aveva diciassette anni.  
Don si limitava ad andarsene, a fingere che non facesse davvero sesso con suo fratello e Charlie si era adeguato. Charlie avrebbe voluto fargli delle domande, chiedergli perché si comportasse così, ma non lo aveva mai fatto.  
Ian era entrato nelle loro vite senza che loro se ne accorgessero.  
All'inizio Charlie aveva fatto sesso con Ian perché lo eccitava. Perché Don lo aveva di nuovo abbandonato in un letto un paio di settimane prima e sentiva la necessità di fare qualcosa per sé, che finalmente lo appagasse in tutto e per tutto. Ian era bello e gli dava una sensazione di sicurezza, di stabilità che Don non gli dava.  
Anche se con Ian all'inizio non era niente di serio, avevano iniziato a vedersi sempre più spesso quando non era in giro per l'America per delle missioni.  
Stavano insieme, si divertivano, uscivano e di tanto in tanto passavano le ore nel suo appartamento a fare sesso come due animali.  
Charlie poi aveva notato come Ian guardasse Don. Aveva visto gli sguardo che gli lanciava, il modo in cui si soffermava su di lui, il mio in cui lo ascoltava.  
Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma Don ricambiava le attenzioni di Ian con la stessa intensità di Charlie e qualcosa allora lo aveva trattenuto.  
Poi una sera avevano bevuto per festeggiare sia la chiusura di un caso particolarmente impegnativo che la pubblicazione di un articolo scientifico di Charlie.  
E si erano ritrovati a fare sesso.  
Tutti e tre insieme.  
Era stato tutto talmente coinvolgente ed intenso, che Charlie non aveva fatto altro che pensarci per tutto il resto dei giorni seguenti.  
Ripensava alle mani di Ian, alla bocca di Don, al modo in cui Ian lo aveva scopato, al modo in cui lo aveva succhiato a Don.  
Don non si era fatto sentire per giorni, forse per settimane, Charlie non ricordava bene. Si era fatto spedire in una qualche missione in giro per l'America.  
Come un pattern visto più e più volte, Don si era allontanato da lui, lasciandolo indietro. Aveva preferito far finta di nulla, evitarlo. E sapeva che cosa sarebbe successo, in futuro, lo sapeva bene.  
Don sarebbe riapparso, avrebbe di nuovo preteso il suo cuore e il suo corpo e Charlie glielo avrebbe dato, senza pensarci due volte. Perché gli aveva sempre dato tutto di sé, senza trattenersi, senza pensare a quanto male ci sarebbe stato dopo.  
E si odiava per questo.  
“ _Per chiarirsi le idee._ ” gli aveva detto Don al telefono, poco prima di partire.  
Nemmeno un giorno di preavviso. Nemmeno una cena a casa con il padre, per salutarlo. Charlie era sempre stato consapevole di come riuscisse a far confondere Don, di come riuscisse a portarlo oltre i propri limite, ma non era giusto essere trattato in quella maniera.  
Charlie era rimasto in silenzio e aveva annuito anche se Don non poteva vederlo. Si sentiva il fiato spezzato e come se qualcuno gli prendesse ripetutamente a pugni lo stomaco.  
“ _Ok._ ” aveva ansimato, sapendo di non poter impedire alla propria voce di tremare “ _Ti voglio bene Don._ ”  
“ _Sì. Anche io te ne voglio Charlie._ ”  
Poi era scomparso. Charlie aveva continuato a vedersi con Ian e si rendeva conto di come le cose fra loro tre si erano evolute.  
Si rendeva conto di quanto Ian sentisse la mancanza di Don, di quanto stavano bene loro tre insieme, come non erano mai stati con nessun altro.  
Erano stati giorni difficili e Charlie si era costretto a non pensare a P vs NP. Aveva fatto violenza su sé stesso in ogni maniera possibile.  
Si era concentrato su Ian, sull'università, sulla propria ricerca e in una qualche maniera ce l'aveva fatta.  
Era riuscito a non farsi mettere sotto, questa volta.  
Poi Don era tornato. Aveva bussato alla porta del loro appartamento ed era semplicemente capitato.  
Di nuovo.  
Ed era capitato ancora e ancora e ancora, fino a che Charlie non aveva chiesto delle spiegazioni, stremato dalla più totale mancanza di basi, di dati, di comunicazione.  
Non capiva dove tutto quello volesse andare a parare e Charlie non era abituato a non capire qualcosa.  
Gli aveva detto che li amava, che non poteva però rimanere nell'ignoranza. Voleva dei chiarimenti, se li meritava, li pretendeva.  
Ian allora lo aveva baciato ancora e ancora, fino a fargli sconnettere di nuovo il cervello e gli aveva detto che per essere un genio era strano che non avesse capito quanto Don lo amasse.  
Charlie si era voltato verso il fratello, chiedendogli altre spiegazioni con lo sguardo.  
Poi da lì ad ammettere che li amava il passo era stato bene. Per Ian era successa la stessa cosa.  
Stavano bene insieme, si completavano.  
C'era un'alchimia particolare fra di loro che rasentava la perfezione.  
Certo, le discussioni o le litigate erano frequenti, ma le cose si risolvevano abbastanza in fretta. Don aveva imparato che a volte parlare agli altri dei propri problemi poteva essere una valida soluzione e Charlie aveva imparato a conoscere il lato umano del fratello. Ian di solito si frapponeva fra di loro, come un arbitro e li guidava nella ricerca della soluzione. Quando erano Ian e Don a discutere, il più piccolo nemmeno ci pensava ad intromettersi.  
Era come vedere due maschi alpha che litigavano per il territorio e Charlie era sicuro di non voler finire sbranato.  
Charlie sospirò, riaprendo leggermente gli occhi quando la voce automatica lo avvisò che la prossima fermata, nel mezzo del quartiere di Silver Lake.  
Si sistemò la giacca e la borsa a tracolla prima di scendere, di fermarsi ad un altro fast-food per recuperare dell'altro cibo e di dirigersi a casa.  
L'appartamento che divideva con Don e Ian era abbastanza grande e Charlie aveva perfino una stanza come proprio studio. Non era grande come il suo garage, ma era sempre meglio di niente. E gli piaceva. Quando lavorava là aveva sempre una vaga sensazione di calma e di tranquillità che gli permetteva di lavorare bene.  
Gli liberava la mente.  
Charlie lasciò ricadere la borsa sulla sedia e si chiuse dentro lo studio, iniziando a correggere i vari compiti mentre addentava panini o patatine fritte o beveva coca cola.  
Rimase in piedi tutta la notte, continuando poi a bere caffè. Non poteva dormire.  
Non ancora, per lo meno.  
Quasi con una certa nota di disappunto intorno alle sette decise di andare a farsi una doccia prima di andare all'università.  
Ian e Don non erano ancora tornati. Era tentato di chiamarli,ma sapeva che invece avrebbe potuto solo distrarli, mettendoli ancora più a rischio.  
Uscì di casa che loro non erano ancora rientrati.  
Sospirando pesantemente, Charlie si diresse verso l'università. 

Rientrò a casa solo in tarda serata. Continuò a lavorare e a non avere notizie di Ian e di Don. Era veramente stanco. E preoccupato.  
Intorno alle quattro del mattino Chiarlie decise di alzare la bandiera bianca.  
I compiti erano tutti corretti, le riunioni per il consiglio erano state riprogrammate, per il caso che stavano ancora seguendo a Don non serviva più il suo aiuto. Era diventata palesemente più una caccia all'uomo ormai.  
Aveva continuato fino a quel momento a lavorare per l'NSA ma non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti nonostante i vari litri di caffè ingeriti nelle ultime ventiquattro ore.  
Non aveva mangiato, ma non aveva fame.  
Aveva solo sonno. Trovò appena le forze per appendere un post-it con su scritto “ _Ho il giorno libero, fatemi dormire_ ” sulla porta e raggiungere il letto, strascicando i piedi e vi si lasciò ricadere sopra, gemendo di sollievo.  
Riuscì a malapena a tirarsi le coperte fin sopra le spalle, prima di crollare addormentato ancora vestito.

Charlie si risvegliò a causa dei rumori che provenivano dal salotto. Sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi, cercando di mettere a fuoco la stanza nonostante il buio che lo circondava.  
Sbadigliò piano.  
Per un momento di puro terrore pensò di aver dormito meno di due ore (era buio quando era andato a letto ed era buio in quel momento), quindi lanciò uno sguardo verso la sveglia. Segnava le dieci di sera.  
Aveva dormito per quasi diciotto ore ininterrotte.  
Sentì la risata di Don e sorrise leggermente. Era sempre bello sentire Don ridere. Lo rilassava e lo tranquillizzava, gli dava l'idea che tutto andasse bene, che nulla potesse andare male.  
Poi sentì Ian che diceva qualcosa, ma ad un tono troppo basso perché Charlie potesse distinguerne le parole, ma Don rise ancora. Di sottofondo sentì altri rumori, probabilmente una partita di football o baseball.  
Si alzò lentamente a sedere, stiracchiandosi. Sbadigliò ancora, stropicciandosi gli occhi e scivolò già dal letto, entrando in salotto. Aveva ancora fame. Molta fame. Tantissima fame.  
« Ehi... buonasera. » salutò a voce bassa, quasi timidamente.  
Ian si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli più teneramente e sinceramente di prima e si avvicinò lentamente, non sapendo se Charlie volesse ancora essere o meno toccato. Charlie ricambiò il sorriso, quasi gettandosi su di lui, baciandolo e stringendogli le braccia intorno al collo.  
« Ben svegliato piccolo. » sussurrò Ian sulle sue labbra « Dormito bene? »  
« Sì. Bene e a lungo soprattutto. Ma adesso ho fame. Anche ieri non ho mangiato. »  
Ian scese con le labbra lungo il suo collo e Charlie non riuscì a trattenere un gemito mentre si stringeva istintivamente contro Ian.  
« Allora adesso ti portiamo da qualche parte. » commentò la voce di Don, incredibilmente vicina.  
Charlie aprì gli occhi e sorrise a Don, accanto a lui. Allungò il viso verso di lui, baciandolo e strinse una mano a pugno sulla sua camicia, tirandolo a sé.  
Quando si separarono Charlie appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Don.  
« Mi dispiace per l'ultima volta, ragazzi. Ero... a pezzi. » tentò di dire « Non volevo rispondervi male, davvero. »  
« Ehi, Chuck, non preoccuparti. » commentò piano Don « E' anche colpa nostra. Non... ci eravamo resi conto di quanto tu fossi occupato. »  
« E non è vero che non ci importa niente del tuo lavoro. Sappiamo quanto tu ami insegnare all'università. » continuò Ian.  
Charlie annuì liberandosi dolcemente dalle strette di Ian e Don.  
« Lo so, lo so. Ho detto cose senza ragionare. »  
« Quindi stavi lavorando anche per l'NSA? » chiese Don, con noncuranza.  
Charlie sorrise e alzò le mani.  
« Ah, non posso parlarne. Non avete il livello di sicurezza adatto. » ghignò.  
Don emise un gemito di stupore prima di circondargli la vita con un braccio e baciandolo ancora, con sempre più avidità e spingendolo al muro.  
« Oh, mi sembra di aver visto un atteggiamento di superiorità, vero agente Edgenton? » sussurrò Don, ancora contro il fratello.  
Charlie abbozzò una risata, poi Ian si avvicinò per baciarlo ancora.  
« Sì, così mi è parso. »  
Charlie rise ancora, lasciando ricadere la testa contro il muro, stringendoli però entrambi contro di sé.  
« Ehi, non è colpa mia. Ma... » sospirò, questa volta appoggiandosi contro Ian « Ho davvero, davvero, davvero molta fame. »  
Don scoppiò a ridere, liberandolo dalla stretta e Ian ridacchiò a sua volta.  
« Beh, per il resto c'è tempo. » confermò il più grande « Sarà il caso di nutrirlo oppure rischiamo un altro svenimento. »  
Charlie mise su il broncio ma si fece trascinare da Ian verso l'ingresso. Infilò di nuovo le scarpe e la giacca. Sfiorò ancora le braccia di Ian, che indossava solo una canottiera senza maniche e si morse un labbro nel sentire i muscoli tesi.  
Ian abbozzò un sorriso, accarezzandogli il viso e baciandolo ancora.  
« Dopo cena avrai quello che vuoi. » sussurrò con voce roca al suo orecchio.  
Charlie tentò di non fremere nel sentire quella voce, ma non gli riuscì.  
« Quello che vuoi e molto di più Charlie. » continuò poi Don all'altro orecchio in un mormorio.  
Il fremito fu più evidente e Charlie dovette socchiudere gli occhi per un secondo prima di riprendere il controllo di sé stesso.  
Infilò la giacca.  
« Adesso avrò seriamente difficoltà a concentrarmi sul cibo. » si limitò a dire arricciando le labbra con fare infantile prima di dargli le spalle e uscire dall'appartamento.  
**

Charlie non riusciva più a contenere la propria eccitazione.  
Una vacanza, finalmente. Una vacanza di più di una settimana, in montagna, con Don e Ian, da soli finalmente.  
Dopo gli ultimi eventi e lo stress e il lavoro Charlie necessitava ad ogni costo di una qualunque cosa per scollegare il cervello.  
Quello che gli si prospettava davanti era puro relax nel cottage invernale di Ian, proprio sulle sponde del lago Big Bear a meno di due ore da L.A.  
Nuotate nel lago, escursioni, campeggi, picnic. Sesso.  
Il relax più totale per Charlie.  
Nonostante in città quello fosse un inverno particolarmente atipico e più caldo dei precedenti, più si lasciavano alle spalle la città più Charlie sentiva il fresco della montagna inebriarlo. Charlie non era abituato a degli inverni freddi e nevosi.  
In California la temperatura minima era di diciasette gradi, la massima di ventiquattro. Era più o meno una primavera, più che un inverno, ma a Charlie piaceva.  
Ricordava quando si era trasferito a Princeton per l'università. Il primo inverno era stato uno shock. Gradi sotto lo zero, vento freddo e gelido e _neve_.  
Soprattutto la neve. Era stato un inferno ma sua madre non si era persa d'animo. Gli aveva comprato dei vestiti invernali e così Charlie si era ritrovato ad essere un quindicenne all'università vestito dalla madre.  
Ed era _palese_ che lo avesse vestito sua madre. Giusto per far abbassare ancora di più le proprie probabilità di socializzare. Non che ne sentisse il bisogno. Ma ecco.  
Nei sedili di fronte Ian e Don chiacchieravano e musica jazz suonava di sottofondo. Il più piccolo alzò lo sguardo dal proprio quaderno, smettendo per un secondo di fare calcoli e guardò fuori dalla finestra.  
« Ti ricordi di quando stavo a Princeton Don? » chiese poi sovrappensiero.  
Don smise di parlare con Ian e lo guardò dallo specchietto retrovisore.  
« Mh... sì? Perché? »  
Charlie scosse le spalle.  
« A te non piace la montagna o il freddo. Quando tu e papà siete venuti da me per natale ti sei preso la polmonite. »  
« Sì, il peggior natale della mia vita. » brontolò Don calandosi gli occhiali da sole sul naso senza guardare Ian.  
« Non sapevo che non ti piacessero le montagne. » lasciò cadere casualmente il più grande, continuando a concentrarsi sulla strada.  
« Mi piace. Quando non c'è il rischio di morire per una tormenta di neve, un incendio o perché hai lasciato il percorso. »  
« O affogati in un lago perché il tuo piede è rimasto impigliato in un branco di alghe artificiali. » continuò Charlie senza pensarci.  
« Charlie! » esclamò a voce alta Don trattenendo un fremito d'ansia.  
Ian accennò un sorriso, battendogli dolcemente la mano sulla gamba.  
« Hai paura di più cose di quelle che immaginavo. » lo prese in giro.  
Don incrociò le braccia al petto.  
« La natura è terribile. Preferisco essere assediato da un gruppo di rapinatori in una banca con una bomba nucleare. » brontolò poi.  
Charlie scoppiò a ridere, tornando a fissare il proprio quaderno e a fare calcoli su calcoli.  
« Charlie, lo sai che arrivati al cottage ti proibirò di mettere mano ai tuoi appunti di matematica. La tua ricerca può aspettare qualche giorno. Siamo in vacanza. »  
L'altro alzò la testa dalle proprie ginocchia e fissò per un lungo secondo la testa di Ian e gettò un rapido sguardo verso la strada.  
Avevano ancora qualche chilometro in rettilineo. Non arrivava nessuno dalla direzione opposta. Accennò un ghigno prima di avvicinarsi lentamente e sporgersi verso il suo orecchio.  
« E come pensate di fare, signor Edgerton? » sussurrò languido, mordendogli piano il lobo nell'orecchio.  
Charlie lo vide stringere le mani sul volante e si morse un labbro pieno di soddisfazione. Stava per tornare seduto quando la mano del fidanzato lo afferrò per il collo, tirandolo verso di sé. Charlie si aggrappò al sedile di Don e si sporse di più verso di lui.  
« Ti spingerò fino ai tuoi limiti fino a che non rimarrà nemmeno un numero nella tua testa. E ti farò implorare e _forse_ ti permetterò di venire. »  
Charlie sentiva il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare velocemente, parola dopo parola. La voce di Ian era decisa e autoritaria nel proprio orecchio, tanto eccitante da farlo quasi gemere in risposta.  
Il più grande ghignò di soddisfazione, lasciandolo andare e Charlie si lasciò ricadere sul sedile posteriore.  
Sarebbe stata una vacanza molto interessante.

Charlie lasciò ricadere a terra lo zaino. Nonostante fossero stati in macchina meno di due ore si sentiva un po' sballottato, probabilmente a causa dell'alta pressione. Si affacciò di nuovo dalla finestra, osservando il lago Big Bear a pochi metri da lui. Osservò Don tirare fuori dalla macchina i due borsoni e si chiese se magari avesse già potuto farsi un bagno.  
L'acqua non avrebbe dovuto essere freddissima, ma comunque lui non aveva mai molto freddo ed era uno dei motivi per cui gli piacevano la montagna, i laghi, la neve, le escursioni. Un contatto a 360 gradi con la natura che lo circondava.  
Era affascinato dalla natura Charlie, nonostante nella sua testa non riuscisse a fare altro che a fare calcoli, osservando il terreno, la disposizione degli alberi, la diga che si vedeva in lontananza.  
« Charlie? »  
Alla voce di Ian il ragazzo sussultò. Aveva mollato le proprie cose in mezzo al salotto e se ne era andato. In realtà voleva aiutare Don, ma poi si era incantato nel guardarsi intorno.  
Con fare colpevole rientrò in casa.  
« Sì Ian? » chiese poi a voce alta chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Si fermò un attimo nel corridoio, sentendo un brivido risalirgli lungo la schiena e non seppe dire se era di paura o per l'eccitazione.  
Sapeva che cosa stava accadendo. Ian stava creando l'atmosfera, una delle sue preferite. Charlie si morse il labbro, sentendo già il proprio respiro farsi più veloce.  
Intravide un foglio sul muro, scritta nella disordinata scrittura di Don.  
_Safeword: Cappuccino.  
Rallentare: Schiuma_  
Charlie abbozzò un sorriso, pieno di aspettativa. Le parole più stupide che Don potesse scegliere e che di sicuro non sarebbero state di interferenza nella scena.  
A meno che Ian non volesse fare qualcosa che riguardasse Starbucks. In quel caso sarebbe stato un problema.  
« Ian? » chiamò ancora, facendo lentamente un passo dopo l'altro, continuando a camminare lungo il corridoio.  
Poi sentì una mano afferrarlo per un polso, tirandolo dentro una stanza e spingerlo con il viso contro il muro, una mano sul collo, per tenerlo fermo.  
« Come è che devi chiamarmi, Charlie? » sussurrò la voce roca di Ian vicino al suo orecchio.  
« Signor Edgerton. Mi scusi signore. » ansimò piano Charlie.  
Ian fece passare la mano libera lungo la sua schiena, lentamente.  
« Hai letto il foglio in corridoio? » chiese ancora.  
Charlie annuì.  
« S-Sì signore. Cappuccino. Schiuma. »  
« Bravo ragazzo. » sussurrò ancora dandogli un bacio prima di allontanarsi.  
Charlie si sentì premere ancora di più verso il muro, quando sentì un altro rumore di passi.  
Don.  
Il fratello si avvicinò a lui e Charlie inghiottì. Don era bellissimo. Indossava ancora i jeans e una camicia a maniche lunghe, il distintivo e la pistola da un lato e lo guardava come se fosse la persona più bella del mondo.  
Poi Don si piegò verso di lui, baciandolo ancora, spingendosi addosso a lui, quasi schiacciandolo fra il proprio corpo e il muro prima di togliergli bruscamente la felpa che indossava. Subito dopo una stoffa spessa si strinse intorno alla sua testa.  
Charlie sentì il cuore accelerare ancora di più, in un misto di paura e aspettativa ed eccitazione, poi udì il familiare tintinnio delle manette. Don gli tirò indietro le braccia, senza fargli male e lo ammanettò.  
Sentì le mani di Don stringersi intorno alle sue braccia, girandolo con le spalle al muro. Charlie cercò di sforzarsi di vedere qualcosa attraverso la stoffa, ma era tutto completamente buio. Si morse un labbro, cercando di stabilizzare il proprio respiro.  
Un dito di Ian gli passò sul viso, poi sulle labbra, scendendo lungo il petto. Gli sfiorò i capezzoli, stringendoli fra le dita, prima di scendere lungo lo stomaco e passare le dita sulla sua erezione, già dura.  
Charlie ebbe un fremito e spinse i fianchi in avanti, cercando più contatto, ma Ian lo spinse di nuovo con la schiena contro il muro.  
« Ho detto che puoi muoverti? » chiese Ian.  
Charlie scosse la testa e si schiarì la gola.  
« No. No signore. » aggiunse poi « Mi scusi. »  
Sentì di nuovo le dita di Don sui suoi pantaloni che lentamente glieli sbottonava, tirandogli giù la cerniera.  
Ian si avvicinò di nuovo a loro, afferrando Charlie per i capelli, tirandogli la testa da un lato e iniziando a baciargli lentamente il collo, mordendolo piano. Il più piccolo gemette di nuovo, poi lottò contro il proprio istinto di sporgersi di nuovo verso Ian quando quest'ultimo si allontanò da lui.  
Udì Don emettere un ansimo e si morse un labbro per impedirsi di chiedere che cosa stesse succedendo. Ian non gli aveva detto di parlare. O di muoversi.  
« Don, vuoi dire a Charlie che cosa sta succedendo? » udì ad un certo punto.  
Sentì il respiro del fratello più pesante del normale e poi percepì la presenza di Don accanto a sé, poteva sentire il calore della sua pelle, così incredibilmente vicina alla propria.  
« Ian mi ha baciato. E mi tiene per i capelli mentre... » gemette di nuovo « Mi morde il collo e... » Don si interruppe e Charlie ebbe di nuovo fremito. Continuò a mordersi le labbra, quasi fino a sentirsi il sangue in bocca.  
« E cosa Don? »  
« E... mi ha slacciato i pantaloni e... mi sta masturbando. » sibilò poi e Charlie poté immaginarselo abbandonato contro il muro, le gambe divaricate, Ian che muoveva lentamente la mano su di lui, avanti e indietro.  
« Cristo! » ringhiò Don dopo qualche minuto in cui Charlie si era riempito le orecchie con i suoi gemiti.  
Udì Ian ridacchiare, quindi probabilmente si era allontanato, senza farlo venire e trasalì quando la mano di Ian gli tirò bruscamente giù i pantaloni. Lasciò ricadere la testa all'indietro, serrando i denti quando le lunghe dita di Ian si strinsero con forza intorno alla sua erezione, muovendola piano.  
Poi Don si avvicinò a lui, riprendendo a baciarlo e a toccarlo. Charlie era talmente eccitato che era convinto che avrebbe potuto venire in quel momento, nella mano di Ian. Don continuò a mordergli il collo, le clavicole, succhiando piano la pelle tesa che le separava dal collo, stringendogli i capezzoli con le dita, mordendoli più forte solo per farlo gemere ancora di più.  
« Ora basta Don. » lo fermò Ian a voce bassa.  
Charlie udì Don gemere di nuovo. Probabilmente Ian doveva aver fatto un gesto verso Don, perché il fratello riprese a parlare.  
« Ian mi tiene di nuovo per i capelli e adesso glielo sto per succhiare. » udì dapprima i suoi gemiti e poi i tipici rumori di gola del fratello di quando lo succhiava.  
Charlie esalò un ansimo di frustrazione nell'immaginare Don che lo succhiava ad Ian e la sua erezione iniziava a fargli male per quanto era tesa e per quanto era eccitato.  
Il più piccolo sentì la mano di Ian sbattere accanto al suo viso, poi lo sentì ansimare al suo orecchio, con voce roca ed eccitata.  
« Cristo Charlie. » sussurrò « Don che me lo succhia è la cosa più bella del mondo. La sua bocca... è magica, che ne pensi? »  
Charlie aprì la bocca per rispondere e ne uscì solo un verso roco.  
« Don è bravo a succhiare. » si sforzò di rispondere fra i morsi di Ian.  
« Vorresti che Don lo succhiasse a te? » chiese poi Ian.  
Charlie annuì velocemente.  
« Sì. Sì per favore. »  
« “ _Per favore_ cosa? Charlie? » mormorò Ian mordendogli un capezzolo e sfiorandogli di nuovo l'erezione con i polpastrelli, seguendo le vene in evidenza, arrivando ai testicoli, stringendoli leggermente le dita.  
« Per favore signore. Per favore. Don me lo può succhiare? » chiese poi serrando i denti dall'eccitazione, mentre continuava a sentire come Ian si stesse scopando la bocca di Don, sempre più velocemente.  
Don riprese violentemente aria e Ian lo guardò dall'alto in basso, alzando un sopracciglio, prima di accarezzargli dolcemente il viso.  
« Che vuoi fare Don? Charlie me lo sta chiedendo così gentilmente e... » Charlie non poteva vedere, ma era certo che Ian stesse ghignando « ...ed è così bello quando prega, non credi Don? » chiese poi afferrandogli bruscamente il mento, passandogli le dita sulle labbra.  
Charlie gli passò la lingua sulle dita, succhiandogliele anche se Ian non glielo aveva ordinato, ma non riusciva davvero più a contenersi.  
« S-Sì. » mormorò Don « Sì, voglio succhiarlo a Charlie. E sì, Charlie è bello quando prega per un orgasmo. »  
Ian ritirò le mani e sorrise ancora anche se Charlie non poteva vederlo.  
« Allora tieni Don. Mettilo a Charlie. »  
Charlie si morse ancora una volta il labbro, chiedendosi che cosa avesse in mente il fidanzato. Poi sentì Don stringergli qualcosa alla base del pene, proprio dietro ai testicoli. Charlie ansimò ancora di frustrazione comprendendo subito che non avrebbe avuto il proprio orgasmo molto in fretta.  
« Bravo. Ora succhiaglielo. » ordinò Ian « E masturbati mentre lo fai. »  
All'improvviso l'erezione di Charlie fu circondata dalla bocca di Don e si spinse automaticamente in avanti, gemendo. La bocca del fratello era calda e umida intorno a lui e gemette di nuovo quando Don iniziò a leccargli la punta e a muovere la mano su di lui, allo stesso lentissimo ritmo della sua bocca.  
« Lo sai che anche Don ha un cock ring addosso? Ce l'ha duro e continua a godere ma nemmeno lui può venire. Non è bello il nostro Don quando gode? »  
Charlie ansimò e rimase con le labbra aperte. Immaginò di nuovo il viso di Don mentre godeva, le smorfie che faceva, quanto era bello con il sudore lungo i muscoli del corpo e i capelli adesso più lunghi appiccicati intorno alla fronte.  
Don che godeva era una delle cose più belle che avesse mai visto.  
« Don è bellissimo. Don è sempre bello. » esclamò Charlie fremendo più violentemente di prima quando l'altro incrementò il ritmo su di lui, muovendo la testa più velocemente « Don, muoviti. » ansimò spingendosi dentro la sua bocca, fino in fondo.  
Ian sfiorò di nuovo le labbra di Charlie con le dita e ancora una volta gliele spinse in bocca, lentamente prima di penetrarlo con un dito.  
Charlie sussultò di nuovo non riuscendo più a capire nulla. Sentiva come se ogni centimetro del proprio corpo andasse a fuoco e il fatto di non vedere e non sapere che cosa gli sarebbe accaduto da lì a due secondi lo rendeva ancora più eccitato ed eccitabile.  
Ian continuò a muovere il dito più lentamente di come Don glielo stesse succhiando e lo stava facendo letteralmente impazzire. Non riusciva a pensare a nulla che non fosse la bocca di Don e le dita di Ian.  
« La prego signore. » sussurrò « La prego, io... » ansimò di nuovo interrompendosi, lasciando ricadere la testa verso il petto, sentendo le proprie gambe tremare.  
Non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a reggersi in piedi ancora per molto.  
« “La prego”, cosa Charlie? »  
Don lo stava facendo uscire fuori testa. Glielo succhiava sempre più velocemente, sempre più a fondo, spingendosi fino in fondo, fino a sfiorargli il pube con il naso e Charlie non riuscì ad organizzare i propri pensieri per una lunga manciata di di secondi.  
« Mi scopi. » ansimò « Per favore. Mi fotta. Adesso, ne ho bisogno, per favore. » sibilò sentendosi sull'orlo della propria sopportazione fisica.  
Doveva venire e doveva essere scopato o non ne sarebbe uscito vivo.  
Ian aggiunse altre due dita dentro di lui, muovendole più velocemente dentro di lui, allargandolo, spingendole fino alle nocche, toccandogli più e più volte la prostata, facendolo gemere a voce sempre più alta.  
« Per favore. » pregò quasi singhiozzando « Per favore. Per favore. » continuò a mormorare senza riuscire a fermarsi e allora quasi contemporaneamente Ian tolse le dita e allontanò Dan dalla sua erezione.  
« Portalo sul letto Don. »  
Charlie sentì Don ansimare e lo immaginò chinare la testa per riprendere fiato.  
« Don, se non mi prendi ora scivolo a terra. » sussurrò Charlie sentendo come le gambe lo stesse definitivamente abbandonando.  
Subito allora le mani di Don si strinsero sulle sue braccia e Charlie si lasciò ricadere un attimo addosso a lui, cercando di riprendersi.  
Don gli accarezzò dolcemente il viso, baciandolo piano.  
« Tutto ok Charlie? »  
Il più piccolo annuì anche se non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a far calmare il proprio battito.  
« Vieni, il letto è qua vicino. Un paio di passi. Ecco, puoi sederti... e sdraiarti. »  
L'altro annuì ancora, tirandosi indietro sul letto, abbandonandosi fra le lenzuola e Don si avvicinò a lui, baciandolo ancora, riprendendo a stuzzicarlo piano e sentì Ian salire sul letto, dalla parte opposta del fratello.  
Charlie sentì la bocca di Ian reclamare la propria, continuare a torturarlo insieme a quella di Don e di nuovo si sentì sommerso da un scarica di adrenalina e di eccitazione che non riuscì più a contenere o a sopportare.  
« Vi prego. » ansimò « Che qualcuno mi scopi, adesso! » esclamò contorcendosi sotto le attenzioni dei fidanzati.  
Ian lo morse più forte, lasciandogli il segno dei denti su una spalla.  
« Girati e piegati a quattro zampe Charlie. » si chinò su di lui « Mentre io ti scopo tu lo succhierai a Don. E gli darai il miglior pompino della sua vita, ci siamo intesi? »  
Charlie annuì freneticamente, alzandosi prima sulle ginocchia e dare le spalle ad Ian cercando di tenersi in equilibrio dato che aveva le mani legate dietro la schiena.  
Sentì la mano di Don stringersi fra i suoi capelli e indirizzarlo verso la propria erezione e allora Ian riprese a penetrarlo con le dita, più velocemente più di prima, come se nemmeno lui riuscisse più a trattenersi.  
Don iniziò a scopargli la bocca velocemente anche se Charlie poteva sentire che aveva ancora il cock ring stretto intorno alla sua erezione. Charlie continuò a succhiarlo e a leccarlo, facendo sforzo sui propri addominali, continuare a tentare di rimanere in equilibrio.  
Gemette e sussultò nonostante l'erezione di Don nella propria bocca quando Ian iniziò a spingersi dentro di lui, lentamente ma senza fermarsi.  
Charlie inarcò la schiena, cercando di prendere fiato nonostante Don, che sembrava non essersi minimamente accorto di Ian e continuava a muoversi avanti e indietro velocemente. Quando Ian fu completamente dentro di lui Charlie ansimò a voce più alta, stringendo le mani a pugno, desiderando solo che Ian lo scopasse più velocemente.  
Poi Ian iniziò a muoversi, come se non avesse fretta. Lento ma costante. Si spingeva fino in fondo solo per poi uscire quasi completamente e di nuovo, spingersi ancora in avanti.  
Era una tortura che non riusciva più a sopportare.  
Necessitava di più, ancora di più. Mosse la testa più velocemente su Don, sentendo le sue mani stringersi fra i suoi capelli, tentare di imporre il proprio ritmo, ma anche Don stava raggiungendo il punto di non ritorno e non riusciva a fare altro che a gemere il suo nome, ansimando quando amasse scopargli la bocca, quanto fosse bravo, quanto lo amasse.  
Le spinte di Ian si erano fatte più veloci nel frattempo e stringeva le mani intorno ai suoi fianchi, affondando le unghie nella sua carne, tenendolo fermo e spingendosi quasi più violentemente.  
« Ian... » ansimò Don ad un certo punto « Ian, ti prego... » anche lui sembrava quasi sul punto di piangere per la frustrazione e l'eccitazione.  
Charlie sentì Ian ridacchiare, nonostante i gemiti che gli ansimava nell'orecchio e che lo stavano facendo uscire pazzo.  
Uscì lentamente da lui, baciandogli e mordendogli la schiena e Charlie gemette ancora, senza più riuscire a contenersi. Sentì che Don usciva dalla sua bocca e allora il più piccolo appoggiò la fronte sul materasso, ansimando e riprendendo fiato.  
« Sei stato bravo Don. » lo udì dire, ma ormai anche le voci dei fidanzati si mischiavano, senza fargli capire più niente.  
Sentì Don gemere quando Ian gli slacciò il cock ring e poi li udì baciarsi.  
« Puoi scoparti Charlie adesso. »  
Don si mise quasi immediatamente dietro di lui, spingendosi senza nemmeno pensarci due volte e il più piccolo gemette a voce alta ma Ian si spinse quasi subito dentro la sua bocca.  
« Fammi venire nella tua bocca Charlie. » lo sentì sussurrare quando slacciò anche a lui il cock ring e Charlie non riuscì a fare altro che ad annuire velocemente e a gemere di sollievo quando, insieme alle spinte rapide e veloci di Don si aggiunsero anche le sue dita.  
Charlie impiegò pochissimo a venire nella mano del fratello, che continuò a spingere dentro di lui in maniera più frenetica, graffiandogli la schiena.  
Ian gli teneva ferma la testa e affondava sempre più a fondo dentro di lui, fino a quando Charlie non lo sentì venirgli sulla lingua, quasi in fondo alla gola e quasi contemporaneamente Don venne dentro di lui con una spinta più violenta che lo fece sussultare.  
Il più grande uscì dalla sua bocca e Charlie ingoiò il suo sperma e Ian si affrettò a togliergli la benda da sopra gli occhi e a togliergli le manette.  
Quasi senza rendersene conto Charlie si spostò verso il centro del letto, lasciandosi andare ad un lungo e profondo gemito di sollievo, muovendo lentamente le braccia e rimanendo ad occhi chiusi, continuando a prendere dei respiri profondi, insieme a Don.  
Poi Ian si alzò in piedi e ritornò seduto accanto a lui, accarezzandogli dolcemente il viso e finalmente Charlie aprì lentamente gli occhi e gli sorrise.  
« Tieni Charlie, bevi un po' d'acqua. » gli consigliò Ian allungandogli una bottiglietta d'acqua con una cannuccia.  
Don si fece ricadere accanto a lui e si limitò ad allungare una mano sul comodino opposto, bevendo a lunghi sorsi la sua bottiglia di Coca Cola.  
« Vai piano Don lo sai che non fa bene. » lo rimproverò dolcemente Ian, prendendo poi dei cioccolatini per Charlie e allungando degli snack salati al fratello maggiore.  
« Siete stati bravissimi. » continuò poi dando un bacio sulla guancia a Charlie e allungandosi per fare lo stesso con Don che iniziò a mangiare avidamente, portandosi le ginocchia al petto e socchiudendo gli occhi, rilassandosi  
Ian aspettò che Charlie finisse di mangiare, prima di avvicinarsi ancora e stringerlo fra le braccia, baciandogli una tempia quando si rese conto che il più piccolo aveva ancora il battito cardiaco impazzito.  
« Charlie tutto ok? » chiese poi accarezzandogli i capelli.  
Charlie annuì, affondando il viso nel suo collo.  
« Sì. Non preoccuparti, ora mi rilasso anche io. »  
« Il tuo cuore batte fortissimo. »  
Don aprì gli occhi, voltandosi a sua volta.  
« E' stato solo molto intenso Ian, non preoccuparti. Va tutto bene. »  
« Potevi usare la safeword. » mormorò Don avvicinandosi a sua volta e accarezzandogli dolcemente una spalla, baciandogliela piano.  
« Non ne vedevo la necessità. E' stata colpa vostra, siete troppo bravi. » ghignò poi guardando prima l'uno e poi l'altro, sforzandosi di apparire meno stremano di quello che sembrava.  
L'abbraccio di Ian si fece più stretto.  
« Allora direi che tu e Don adesso andate a farvi un bagno caldo mentre io cucino la cena, ok? Siamo tutti affamati. »  
« Oh, è un piano meraviglioso. » esclamò Charlie « E poi dormiamo, ok? » chiese sbadigliando.  
Don ridacchiò, abbracciandolo a sua volta appena Ian lo liberò dalla propria stretta e Charlie allora si abbandonò contro di lui, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
« Sì. Poi ti facciamo dormire, te lo prometto. Ma ora vieni, alzati. Andiamo a farci un bagno, siamo entrambi sudati. »  
Ian gli diede una piccola amorevole pacca sulla coscia e poi si alzò in piedi e Charlie si fece trascinare in bagno. Rimase appoggiato contro lo stipite della porta mentre Don riempiva la vasca e una volta dentro si lasciò di nuovo ricadere ancora contro Don, che lo abbracciò, passandogli dolcemente la spugna sulle spalle e sul petto.  
« Ti amo Don. » mormorò poi aprendo gli occhi, sentendosi meglio.  
Alzò la testa verso di lui e gli sorrise.  
« Lo sai vero? » chiese ancora.  
« Certo che lo so. » Don si piegò su di lui, baciandolo « Ti amo anche io Charlie. Tu ed Ian siete le persone più importanti della mia vita. »  
Charlie sorrise più apertamente appoggiandosi di nuovo sulla sua spalla.  
Quelle parole erano le più belle che Charlie potesse sentirsi dire. Non avrebbe scambiato la sua felicità per niente al mondo.  
Né Ian né Don se ne sarebbero mai andati.  
Era assolutamente certo di quello.

**

Charlie si svegliò di soprassalto, ansimando, madido di sudore.  
Si guardò intorno.  
Era la stessa stanza. La stessa identica stanza da letto che frequentava da almeno tre anni. Tre anni in cui il suo mondo era stato completamente ribaltato.  
Charlie si portò una mano al petto, sentendo il proprio battito cardiaco, sentendo il proprio cuore battere ferocemente nel petto, come se potesse scoppiargli da un momento all'altro.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, tirandosi via i capelli sudati dal viso.  
Una mano si poggiò sulla sua gamba nuda, stringendola con dolcezza. Charlie si costrinse a non sussultare.  
« Charlie... »  
La voce di Ian gli arrivò ovattata alle orecchie e serrò ancora di più gli occhi, cercando di stabilizzare il proprio respiro.  
Era tutto più facile prima. Prima degli incubi, prima dell'ansia, prima che Don decidesse di abbandonar _li_. Di abbandonar _lo_. Di tagliare i ponti, con tutto e con tutti.  
Si lasciò ricadere di peso sul materasso, dando le spalle ad Ian, tirandosi la coperta fin sopra i capelli.  
Era infantile tutto quello e lo sapeva. Lo sapeva ma non riusciva a fare altro.  
Ian si avvicinò lentamente a lui, accarezzandogli un braccio e si strinse alla sua schiena, abbracciandolo.  
« Andrà tutto bene Charlie. Ti fidi di me? »  
Charlie non riusciva a fare altro che a sentire il proprio respiro pesante che gli riempiva le orecchie, senza sosta, ma annuì lo stesso.  
Se annuiva di solito Ian tornava a dormire dopo gli incubi. Se diceva di sì di solito lo lasciava stare, permettendogli di ripercorrere i passi di una storia d'amore che era destinata a finire in partenza.  
La stretta di Ian si fece più forte sulla sua spalla e anche quello gli ricordò come le dita di Don erano solo forti e rassicuranti su di lui, mai violente.  
Esalò un verso simile ad un singhiozzo e soffocò il viso nel cuscino.  
« Charlie... »  
La voce spezzata di Ian contribuì a farlo sentire ancora peggio.  
Ian amava Don.  
Esattamente come Ian amava Charlie.  
Esattamente come Charlie amava Ian e Don.  
Ma Ian non si lasciava andare a singhiozzi disperati durante la notte. Non rimaneva le giornate intere a fissare fuori dalla finestra nella vaga speranza di poter vedere di nuovo Don che tornava da loro, dove era giusto che fosse.  
Ian aveva continuato a lavorare. Aveva continuato a partire per le sue missioni infinite e aveva continuato a tornare da lui.  
Ma Don non tornava e Ian lo sapeva che non sarebbe tornato. Se ne era fatto una ragione, perché lui era un uomo pratico e per quanto potesse stare male, per quanto potesse soffrire, riusciva a metabolizzare meglio di lui. Ad _accettare_ meglio il significato della _perdita_.  
Charlie aveva trovare il proprio risultato, la propria stabilità con loro due, con entrambi. Don invece se ne era andato.  
Li aveva abbandonati.  
A causa sua. Era palese. Ian non voleva capirlo o non voleva ammetterlo, ma era così. Don se ne era andato via a causa dei suoi incubi, della sua instabilità, a causa dei suoi lividi, dei suoi graffi e delle sue ferite e della sua stupidità.  
Ian gli baciò lentamente una spalla e Charlie si accovacciò ancora di più su sé stesso.  
« Charlie, Don non tornerà. Don rimarrà a Washington. E'... è inutile che continui a sperarci. »  
Il più piccolo si voltò verso di lui, pieno di rabbia.  
Era la prima volta che ne parlavano in sei mesi e Charlie non era ancora sicuro di avere le energie per farlo.  
« Don... Mio fratello si è trasferito dall'altra parte degli Stati Uniti. Non lo vedrò mai più. E tu mi dici di non sperarci? E' mio fratello, Cristo. » esclamò a voce alta « Non... Non un estraneo, non il primo che rimorchi in discoteca e ci scopi perché non sai che fare. Don è mio fratello, lo capisci? » continuò.  
Ian sospirò pesantemente e si alzò a sedere a sua volta.  
« Posso comprendere che... che per te sia difficile Charlie. Ma più rimani fermo a sperarci, più... ti ostini a credere che Don tornerà a casa, più ci rimarrai male. Io so quanto è importante Don per te. So che era tuo fratello, prima di essere il tuo fidanzato. E so quanto può essere destabilizzante tutto questo per te, specialmente dopo... »  
« Non parlarne! » lo interruppe Charlie passandosi le mani fra i capelli « Non voglio parlarne, Ian. Capito? Non ne voglio parlare. »  
« Ma prima o poi dovrai farlo! » urlò Ian afferrandolo per le braccia e scuotendolo, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi « Prima o poi dovrai parlarne con qualcuno, con chiunque. Ma parlarne, Cristo, parlane a qualcuno. »  
Charlie sussultò e si irrigidì sotto la presa di Ian e si morse un labbro ancora più forte e tentò di liberarsi, di scostarsi dalla presa del fidanzato, ma senza riuscirci.  
Era la prima volta in anni che Ian alzava la voce con lui. Lo aveva visto irritato, seccato, preoccupato. Arrabbiato anche, ma mai aveva urlato contro di lui.  
« Charlie. » riprese l'altro con voce più bassa, cercando di controllarsi « Quanto ancora vuoi farti del male? »  
Charlie scoppiò in una risatina amara.  
« Farmi del male? O fare del male a te? O fare del male a Don? » sputò poi con rabbia « Vuoi andartene anche te? Vuoi fare come Don? Avviati, la porta è quella, perché tanto lo so che pensi esattamente le stesse cose che pensa lui, solo che tu non hai avuto le palle di andartene. »  
Ian lo guardò negli occhi, cercando di comprendere.  
« Cos... Charlie, di che diamine stai parlando? »  
« So che lo pensi. So che mi odi perché Don se ne è andato. So che pensi che è colpa mia se è andato via. So che non vedi l'ora di sbarazzarti di me, per raggiungerlo a Washington. Ho visto i fascicoli Ian. Li ho visti, erano là, sul tavolo in cucina. »  
Ian scosse la testa, incredulo.  
« Charlie, quelli erano solo i rapporti delle ultime missione e... no, Cristo! No che non lo penso, no che non voglio abbandonarti. Io ti amo Charlie! Cosa altro devo fare per fartelo capire? »  
Il più piccolo lo guardò negli occhi, ancora furioso e si aggrappò alle braccia di Ian, sporgendosi in avanti e baciandolo, con rabbia. Si liberò della presa di Ian, approfittando del suo stupore e si sedette su di lui, circondandogli il collo con le braccia, continuando a baciarlo.  
« Scopami Ian. »  
« N-No Charlie, io... »  
« Scopami. » ripeté l'altro con voce più ferma « Adesso Ian. » lo baciò ancora, passandogli le mani sulla schiena, graffiandolo leggermente « Sono settimane non lo facciamo. » sussurrò poi.  
Si mosse su di lui, con meno convinzione di prima quando vide che l'altro era intenzionato a rimanere fermo, ad occhi chiusi.  
« Ian...? »  
« Charlie, non posso. » sussurrò « Non posso perché... non è giusto. Non facciamo sesso per rabbia o per vendetta. Non è quello che vuoi. Vuoi solo dimenticarti di Don e di tutto quello che è successo fino adesso. »  
« Sono settimane che non facciamo sesso Ian. Cristo, prima noi... »  
« Prima tu non soffrivi di un palese stress post traumatico. Charlie, ti sei preso del tempo libero dall'università, non lavori più alla tua ricerca, hai gli incubi ogni notte e non vuoi rimanere da solo per più di un'ora. L'unica cosa che fai è calcolare quel tuo maledetto P vs NP che sappiamo tutti e due è impossibile da rivolvere, per quanto tu ti ci impegna. Non sono idiota. So quello di cui sto parlando! »  
Charlie provò a rimanere immobile, con gli occhi fissi in quelli di Ian, pieni di preoccupazione, ansia e dolore.  
Provò a muoversi ancora, fare qualunque cosa per convincerlo che le cose potessero essere ignorate, ma non ci riuscì.  
Era talmente stanco Charlie che ormai non aveva più nemmeno le energie per ribellarsi, per far finta che non fosse successo, per fingere che le cose potevano essere risolte semplicemente ignorandole.  
Si accasciò su di lui, abbracciandolo, cercando di trattenere i singhiozzi, senza riuscirci. Ian ricambiò l'abbraccio con la stessa forza, accarezzandogli piano i capelli.  
« Sono qua piccolo. Sono qua e ci starò sempre, lo sai. »  
« Vorrei che tutto tornasse come prima. Vorrei tornare a lamentarmi dei compiti, delle commissioni, delle troppe consulenze con l'FBI e sentire di nuovo te e Don che vi lamentate perché non mangio o che vi ignoro perché sto facendo chissà quale calcolo. Era tutto così semplice prima. » si sfogò cercando di calmarsi, ma inutilmente, stringendo le mani a pugno e nascondendo il volto nel collo del fidanzato « Vorrei che tutto tornasse come prima. » singhiozzò di nuovo.  
E Charlie non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto fossero felici, a quanto era tutto più bello quando erano solo loro tre insieme, prima del rapimento, prima dei graffi e delle ferite e dei lividi e del braccio rotto.  
Don gli aveva detto che non se ne sarebbe mai andato.  
Gli aveva detto e promesso che sarebbero rimasti insieme per sempre, che non sarebbe mai successo nulla che li avrebbe separati.  
E Charlie gli aveva creduto, aveva bevuto ogni singola bugia e ogni singola parola perché era tutto talmente bello con Don ed Ian che l'eternità con loro era l'unica cosa che desiderava.  
Ma in fondo che cosa era l'eternità?  
Quando durava l'eternità? A volte, nel loro caso, meno di un secondo.  
Non valeva niente per Don l'eternità che gli aveva promesso, così come non valevano la felicità e l'amore che aveva spergiurato di proteggere.  
La felicità di Charlie era passata da un'eternità un ammasso di secondi impossibili da contare, ad un secondo.  
Non valeva nulla.  
Niente in quel momento aveva un senso, un valore.  
Era tutto un'incognita e il suo cervello non riusciva a formulare nella equazione che potesse calcolarla.  
Ian continuò ad abbracciarlo e a cullarlo lentamente, senza smettere di accarezzargli i capelli.  
« Lo so piccolo. Lo so e lo vorrei anche io. Ma nulla di tutto quello che è successo è colpa tua. Sapevamo tutti che andavamo incontro a dei pericoli. E tu lavori anche per l'NSA, hai dei codici d'accesso che io posso anche solo sognarmi e... lo sapevamo, Charlie. Lo sapevo io, lo sapevi tu e lo sapeva anche Don. »  
« Ma lui se ne è andato Ian. »  
« Lo so. Ma ce la faremo, te lo prometto. Ce la faremo, in un modo o nell'altro, ma tu devi permettermi di aiutarti Charlie. Ti prego. »  
Charlie continuò a piangere per un tempo che gli parve infinito.  
Non lo aveva ancora fatto negli ultimi mesi. Era ancora in un totale stato di shock che non era riuscito a fare nulla.  
Da quando Don lo aveva recuperato da quel container dove era rinchiuso, Charlie aveva vissuto in una bolla. Non aveva pianto quando era arrivato in ospedale, non aveva pianto quando i dottori avevano informato Ian e Don della diagnosi, di che cosa gli era successo, non aveva pianto quando Don aveva degli scatti d'ira e non voleva stargli intorno e non aveva pianto nemmeno quando aveva beccato Don a fare le valige e se ne era andato.  
Era rimasto immobile. Non aveva fatto nulla.  
Aveva accettato passivamente tutto quello che gli capitava, tutto ciò che le persone dicevano o facevano.  
Si era adattato, come aveva sempre fatto.  
Come aveva fatto quando Don lo aveva baciato per la prima volta, quando aveva sedici anni e Don non voleva parlarne.  
Come aveva fatto quando Don aveva fatto sesso con lui per la prima volta, quando aveva diciasette anni e Don non voleva parlarne.  
Come quando aveva incontrato Ian e si era ritrovato a dover gestire la gelosia di Don senza saperlo fare.  
Come quando aveva detto ad Ian che lo amava e che amava anche Don.  
Si era adattato, perché era quello che faceva Charlie.  
Si adattava. Aggiustava qualcosa di sé, smussava angoli, ignorava parti si sé stesso. Era abituato a farlo Charlie, era naturale ormai. Era l'unico modo che aveva trovato per poter convivere con Don mentre cresceva, di poter convivere con i propri sentimenti e quelli di Don, anche quando non si parlavano, anche quando la madre stava morendo e lui non riusciva a fare nulla, ad interagire con nessuno.  
E quindi da quando era stato rapito si era semplicemente adattato.  
Charlie non seppe dire con esattezza per quanto tempo singhiozzò contro il collo di Ian, contro la sua maglietta, stringendosi a lui, biascicando stupide preghiere di non abbandonarlo, di non andarsene.  
Non seppe dire nemmeno quante volte Ian gli aveva baciato la fronte, le tempie, le guance o per quanto tempo gli avesse accarezzato i capelli o lo avesse coccolato o gli avesse promesso che non se ne sarebbe mai andato mentre gli asciugava le guance piene di lacrime.  
Non seppe dire con certezza per quanto strinse le mani sulla schiena di Ian, stringendo fra le dita la sua canottiera, né per quanto tempo rimase stretto a lui.  
Aveva bisogno di sentire il suo calore. Di sentire il suo battito pulsare insieme al proprio. Di sentirlo vivo, contro di sé, tangibile.  
« Ti amo Ian. » sussurrò fra i singhiozzi.  
« Ti amo anche io piccolo. Ti amo anche io. »  
Sempre tenendolo stretto a sé, alla fine Ian lo accompagnò gentilmente sul letto, sdraiato, la testa sul suo cuscino.  
« Ora dormi Charlie. Sei stremato. »  
Charlie spalancò gli occhi, afferrandogli un polso, terrorizzato.  
« N-Non... Ian, non... »  
« Non me ne andrò. » si sdraiò accanto a lui, accarezzandogli il viso, tirandogli indietro i capelli e accennando un sorriso « Starò qua, accanto a te. Però ora dormi. Ne hai bisogno. »  
Charlie annuì lentamente e si sistemò meglio accanto a lui.  
Poi chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò con la mano di Ian che continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
**

Charlie sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione. Sapeva che il lavoro che stava svolgendo per l'NSA era pericoloso. Era in una task force con l'FBI e Don era sul caso, insieme a lui. Insieme ad Ian.  
Sapeva che Don e Ian non condividevano la sua presenza là, era un affare pericoloso quello in cui si trovavano, ma davvero, che pericolo avrebbe mai potuto esserci nel ritrovarsi in una base militare sperduta nell'Ohio a fare calcoli di matematica?  
Davvero. Charlie sapeva che avrebbe dovuto almeno porsi qualche altra domanda in più quando aveva visto che la sicurezza della base militare era così bassa. Doveva anche chiedersi perché Don avesse insistito fino alla morte per aumentare la sua scorta. Per raddoppiarla, per farsi seguire ogni istante, senza che nessuno lo perdesse di vista.  
Diamine, aveva ricevuto un addestramento, per quello. Aveva memorizzato interi manuali operativi per ottenere il codice di sicurezza adatto per lavorare a quei livelli con l'NSA.  
Ma quando i terroristi avevano fatto irruzione nella sala di controllo e avevano iniziato a sparare, Charlie si era pietrificato. Non faceva altro che vedere i cadaveri dei soldati intorno a lui, a sentire il loro sangue sui suoi vestiti, a guardare i loro organi sparsi per la stanza.  
Charlie aveva sperimentato raramente la paura. Sapeva che cosa era, cosa comportava, come affrontarla.  
A volte Don o Ian finivano all'ospedale e nessuno gli diceva nulla e allora lui rimaneva come un'idiota nel mezzo del corridoio, terrorizzato che gli fosse successo qualcosa di irreparabile.  
Ma il terrore, il terrore vero che nasce quando si teme per la propria vita no, non l'aveva mai provato.  
E quelli che lo avevano rapito volevano solo una cosa da lui. La localizzazione delle basi di stoccaggio delle armi nucleari in America.  
E Charlie sapeva che non si sarebbero fermati di fronte a nulla per ottenerle.  
Charlie aveva sperimentato qualunque tipo di dolore in quei giorni che era stato chiuso dentro quel maledetto container.  
Di tutto.  
Ma Charlie non aveva parlato. Non poteva. Non poteva vivere sapendo che avrebbe messo a rischio la vita di milioni di persone. Preferiva la morte.  
E l'aveva desiderata la morte Charlie.  
Per giorni.  
Aveva desiderato che ogni pugno fosse l'ultimo, che ogni dito spezzato fosse l'ultimo, che ogni sprangata fosse l'ultima, che ogni taglio o coltellata fosse l'ultima.  
Ma non era successo.  
Ogni volta che si risvegliava era ancora vivo. Era ancora con quegli animali. Non era morto.  
Poi Don era apparso, come una visione.  
E Charlie era talmente stremato che all'inizio era davvero convinto che quella fosse solo frutto della sua immaginazione.  
Poi aveva sentito la voce di Ian e si era detto che sì, non poteva essere altro che un'allucinazione. C'erano stati degli sparti o per lo meno così credeva di ricordarsi. C'erano state urla e qualcuno che gli puntava una pistola alla testa.  
Charlie sentiva il metallo gelido contro la tempia e aveva aperto gli occhi. E Don era davanti a lui, le mani che gli tremavano e gli aveva sorriso. Charlie non aveva fatto altro che sorridere. Non c'era altro che potesse fare. Desiderava solo che quella pistola sparasse, mettendo definitivamente fine alle sue sofferenze, al suo dolore, sempre più insopportabile.  
« _Fallo sparare_. » ricordava di aver sussurrato « _Fallo sparare e basta_. »  
E Don che gli parlava, ma lui davvero, era veramente troppo stanco per riuscire a concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fosse il dolore lancinante che provava in ogni cellula del proprio corpo.  
Ian era accanto a Don, con un fucile di precisione. Non quello che usava di solito, non quello da cecchino. Normalmente Charlie avrebbe saputo dire con esattezza quali armi usava Ian e in quali occasioni.  
Lo aveva guardato spesso, troppo spesso, preparare la borsa prima di una missione o guardato mentre puliva le pistole o le sistemava.  
Le mani di Ian non tremavano. Ian non tremava. Don continuava a parlargli o ad urlare contro il rapitore, non avrebbe saputo dirlo, ma dopo pochi minuti Charlie si ritrovò coperto di sangue che non gli apparteneva.  
E aveva visto Ian abbassare il fucile e Don corrergli incontro e fermarsi in ginocchio di fronte a lui, senza toccarlo, chiamando subito l'unità medica.  
Poi da là era stata una rapida discesa verso l'inferno.  
Il passo per Don era stato breve.  
Aveva impacchettato la sua roba e se ne era andato. Se Charlie non lo avesse beccato mentre chiudeva la cerniera della valigia probabilmente non lo avrebbe nemmeno salutato. Sarebbe semplicemente svanito nel nulla, come se non fosse mai esistito. Don non aveva lasciato tracce del suo passaggio in quell'appartamento.  
Avrebbe almeno voluto litigare Charlie. Trovare le forze per urlargli contro, per dirgli che era uno stronzo egoista che _di nuovo_ lo lasciava indietro, ma non ce l'aveva fatta Charlie.  
Un semplice “ _Che stai facendo?_ ” a cui era seguito “ _Mi trasferisco a Washington. Addio Charlie_.” che lo aveva lasciato imbambolato in mezzo al salotto.  
E così lo aveva ritrovato Ian.  
Immobile, seduto sul ciglio del letto, che stringeva fra le mani una cravatta che Don probabilmente aveva fatto cadere a terra.  
Ian non aveva fatto domande. Ian lo sapeva.  
Si era seduto accanto a lui e lo aveva abbracciato e lo aveva stretto a sé e non se ne era andato.  
Ian era rimasto là, come se sapesse già quello che Don avrebbe fatto. Come se se lo aspettasse.  
E rimase semplicemente là, accanto a lui, stringendolo a sé.  
Senza dire nulla.  
**

Charlie aprì gli occhi che si sentiva ancora più stanco di quando si era addormentato. Ma era una sensazione normale ormai per lui.  
Erano settimane che non riusciva a dormire, dormire veramente. Si alzò che Ian dormiva ancora.  
Anche quello ormai era diventato normale.  
Strascicò i piedi fino in cucina, preparando il caffè e accendendo la macchinetta. Si sedette al tavolo, la testa appoggiata sulla mano mentre aspettava.  
Si passò una mano sul viso, strofinandosi un occhio. Aveva bisogno di una doccia. Di una lunga doccia.  
E poi magari riprendere in mano i calcoli per la propria ricerca. Ian aveva ragione. Doveva fare qualcosa.  
Qualunque cosa per tornare alla vecchia “normalità”. L'università, l'insegnamento, la matematica.  
Larry, suo padre.  
Aveva relegato tutto e tutti in un angolo da quando Don se ne era andato. Si era chiuso in casa, uscendo solo quando strettamente necessario e solo se c'era Ian con lui.  
Quando Ian andava via per lavoro, semplicemente rimaneva a casa. A volte suo padre passava a vedere se aveva del cibo. Cucinava qualcosa, si sforzava di fare conversazione anche dove, palesemente, non c'era alcun speranza.  
La macchina del caffè trillò una volta e Charlie si rialzò in piedi, si versò una tazza di caffè e poi entrò nello studio, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Appoggiò la tazza sul tavolo e poi diede uno sguardo generale alle cinque o sei lavagne appena alla bell'è meglio sui muri.  
P vs NP.  
Non c'era una soluzione. O meglio, un giorno qualcuno l'avrebbe trovata, ma non l'avrebbe fatto lui e non in quel momento.  
Non poteva più chiudersi a riccio.  
Doveva riprendersi, in una maniera o nell'altra.  
Afferrò il cancellino, stringendolo forte fra le dita, iniziando a cancellare ogni lavagna, energicamente, in mondo che non rimanesse nessuna traccia del gesso. Poi lo lasciò cadere a terra e iniziò a strappare i vari fogli che aveva appeso con il nastro adesivo un po' dappertutto. Li stracciò quasi con rabbia, lasciando cadere a terra ogni pezzo di carta che riusciva a strappare.  
Afferrò un gesso scrivendo in un angolo “Teoria della progressione cognitiva” e poi recuperò da una cassetto tutti i propri appunti, sparpagliandoli sui due tavoli, cercando di ritrovare il proprio filo logico.  
Rimase immobile a fissare i fogli per un tempo che gli parve infinito, fino a quando qualcuno (probabilmente Ian) non bussò alla porta, entrando.  
L'agente rimase fermo sulla soglia, ad osservarlo e solo dopo qualche minuto Charlie alzò la testa verso di lui.  
Anche Ian sembrava più stanco di quando si era steso nel letto accanto a lui, la sera prima. Aveva in mano due piatti con bacon, uova strapazzate e pane tostato, come se stesse portando delle offerte di pace.  
« Ho preparato la colazione, hai fame? »  
Charlie abbozzò un sorriso e annuì, seguendolo di nuovo in salotto. Si sedette accanto a lui, mangiando in silenzio mentre Ian guardava il telegiornale.  
« Sai... » iniziò imbarazzato, senza alzare lo sguardo dal piatto « Mi dispiace Ian. » mormorò poi, a disagio.  
Ian spostò lo sguardo su di lui, perplesso.  
« Mh? E di cosa? »  
« Per... per quello che ti ho fatto passare in questo mesi. Per la sfuriata di questa notte. Io... davvero, mi dispiace. Sono stato egoista e... non ho pensato a quanto potesse essere difficile anche per te tutta... tutta la questione con Don. » ammise con voce strozzata.  
Ian gli passò una mano fra i capelli, accarezzandogli il viso.  
« Charlie, non sono abituato ad esprimere quello che penso. Anche se le cose fossero state diverse non te ne avrei parlato. » scosse le spalle « Non preoccuparti per me. »  
« No, io... non è giusto. Non è giusto che sia sempre te quello più forte, su cui posso fare affidamento. Anche tu dovresti appoggiarti a me, ogni tanto. So di non essere affidabile ultimamente ma... » sospirò, senza sapere che cosa dire né come dirlo « Mi dispiace. » concluse poi.  
L'altro si avvicinò a lui e gli alzò il viso, per poi chinarsi su di lui e baciarlo piano. Charlie socchiuse gli occhi, spingendosi verso Ian e passandogli una mano sul collo e l'altra sul petto. Gemette piano contro la sua bocca quando la mano del fidanzato si infilò sotto la maglietta, sfiorandogli la pelle.  
« Mi sei mancato Ian. » ammise Charlie « Mi manca tutto di te. » sussurrò poi.  
« Anche tu mi manchi piccolo. Ma davvero, questa notte non stavo scherzando. Passo passo Charlie. Starò accanto a te, lo sai. »  
Charlie alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e si morse un labbro. Avrebbe davvero voluto stringersi nel letto con Ian, spogliarlo lentamente, toccarlo, baciarlo ma si rendeva anche conto che non poteva.  
Ian lo desiderava, ma aveva ragione.  
Passo dopo passo.  
Annuì lentamente e accennò un sorriso.  
« Hai ragione. » appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Ian e poi appoggiò la mano sulla sua « Ti amo, lo sai? »  
Ian lo strinse a sé, ridendo.  
« Sì. Ti amo anche io piccolo. Ti amo anche io. »  
**

Charlie rientrò a casa tentando di sorreggere le buste della spesa, la propria borsa a tracolla che lo stava soffocando e di sfilare le chiavi dalla porta mentre stringeva allo stesso tempo la posta fra i denti.  
Si chiese perché avesse deciso di andare a fare la spesa senza Ian, uscito dall'università. Se ne pentiva amaramente sentendo il sangue defluirgli sempre più dalle dita. Gliele avrebbero amputate, ormai era quasi una certezza.  
« Charlie, ma che fai? » esclamò il fidanzato raggiungendolo lungo il corridoio, aiutandolo.  
Charlie esalò un sospiro di sollievo, si liberò della borsa e abbandonò la posta sul mobile insieme alle chiavi di casa e poi si lasciò ricadere sul divano.  
« Volevo solo prendere un paio di cose al supermercato. » spiegò poi rialzandosi a sedere « Non so come siano uscite fuori tre buste di spesa. E poi la mia borsa ha tentato di stangolarmi. »  
« E sei comunque riuscito a prendere la posta. » lo prese in giro Ian sedendosi accanto a lui e baciandolo « Ah, il mio genio. »  
Charlie ridacchiò e si lasciò cadere addosso ad Ian, che lo baciò dolcemente, spingendolo piano con la schiena sul divano. Charlie gli circondò il collo con le braccia, stringendolo a sé e continuando a baciarlo, piano, senza fretta.  
« Cosa vuoi Charlie? » sussurrò al suo orecchio, continuando a baciarlo lungo il collo.  
Charlie ebbe un fremito e si aggrappò alle spalle di Ian, spingendo in avanti il bacino, strusciandosi contro l'erezione dell'altro.  
« Voglio... voglio sentirti Ian. Dio...voglio... che tu mi faccia dimenticare tutto. Ho bisogno di sentirti dentro di me Ian, ti prego. »  
Ian lo baciò ancora, trascinandolo in camera da letto e spingendolo piano sul letto, montandogli sopra, sfiorandogli la pelle sotto la maglietta.  
Charlie gemette piano afferrandolo per le spalle e tirandolo ancora di più contro di sé, iniziando poi a togliergli freneticamente la maglietta e a slacciargli il pantalone.  
« Cristo Ian. » sussurrò quando Ian tornò di nuovo sopra di lui, nudo e gli accarezzò i muscoli delle braccia e del petto « Sei bellissimo. »  
Ian rise contro la sua bocca, slacciandogli la camicia.  
« Tu sei più bello Charlie e lo sai. »  
Charlie scosse le spalle, cercando di domare il proprio disagio. Non era intenzionato a rovinare tutto quando per le proprie paranoie. Doveva dimostrare ad Ian che poteva fare affidamento su di lui, che le cose sarebbero andate meglio.  
Socchiuse gli occhi quando Ian lo spogliò a sua volta, lentamente, come se temesse di spaventarlo e si lasciò ad un gemito quando sentì la sua lingua sfiorargli l'erezione già dura e poi prenderglielo in bocca, succhiandoglielo piano.  
Charlie inarcò la schiena, spingendosi più a fondo e gemette a voce alta quando le dita di Ian si spinsero veloci dentro di lui, preparandolo in fretta.  
Non voleva amore Charlie.  
Voleva solo sesso. Voleva sentire Ian che lo desiderava ancora una volta, _come_ una volta. Necessitava di vedere che poteva ancora eccitarlo, che era ancora desiderabile, che era sempre e comunque lui quello che voleva.  
« Ian... » ansimò « Ian, ti prego, io... »  
Il più grande si allontanò da lui e gli passò le mani sotto le gambe, tirandolo verso di sé, iniziando subito a spingersi dentro di lui.  
Charlie lo afferrò per le braccia, gemendo più volte il suo nome e Ian spinse veloce dentro di lui.  
« Oh Cristo... Cristo Ian... »  
Ian si chinò verso di lui, baciandolo avidamente, iniziando a masturbarlo.  
« Dio come sei bello Charlie. » ansimò Ian contro la sua bocca « Dio, quanto mi sei mancato. » mormorò ancora.  
Charlie mosse i fianchi allo stesso ritmo di Ian e l'altro allora aumentò la velocità, muovendosi sempre più energicamente dentro di lui.  
Charlie si morse un labbro a sangue. Era tutto talmente surreale che non poteva quasi credere che Ian se lo stesse scopando e basta.  
Senza pensare alle sue cicatrici, senza pensare a quanto potesse o meno fargli male, senza pensare alle sue crisi o chissà che altro.  
Ian lo voleva e basta. Ian stava _finalmente_ facendo di nuovo sesso con lui, come se nulla fosse successo, come un tempo che a Charlie sembrava lontanissimo.  
Venne nella mano del fidanzato all'improvviso, inarcando ancora una volta la schiena, desiderando solo sentire Ian continuare a spingersi dentro di lui, sempre più a fondo, sempre più forte, sempre più veloce.  
Quando Ian venne dentro di lui, Charlie lo tirò contro di sé, baciandolo quasi con violenza e anche una volta che fu uscito il più piccolo continuò a stare stretto a lui, toccandolo e baciandolo e mordendolo, mentre Ian lo toccava a sua volta.  
Ed era tutto così bello che Charlie non poteva quasi crederci.  
« Sei così bello... è così bello che mi sembra impossibile. » ansimò fra i baci avidi dell'altro.  
« E' tutto vero piccolo. E' tutto vero. »  
E allora Charlie continuò a farsi baciare e toccare perché non riusciva a farne a meno e solo dopo minuti interminabili il più grande si lasciò ricadere sul letto sorridendo, rotolando su un fianco per stringersi ancora di più contro Ian.  
Gli baciò dolcemente una spalla, risalendo lungo il collo per arrivare alle labbra, mordendoglielo piano.  
« Ehi straniero. » sussurrò poi con un sorriso.  
Ian ridacchiò contro di lui.  
« Ehi bellezza. » replicò continuando a baciarlo, passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita  
« Mi era mancato il tuo “ehi bellezza”. » ammise Charlie.  
« Sì era... un po' che stavamo così, insieme. In tranquillità. »  
« 74 giorni e 9 ore. » rispose subito il più piccolo « Dall'ultima volta che abbiamo fatto sesso. In realtà dall'ultima volta che siamo stati “in tranquillità”, per dirla con le tue parole, sono passati... circa 187 giorni. Non ho voglia di calcolare le ore. »  
Ian gli baciò una tempia.  
« Va tutto bene Charlie. » mormorò « Vedi? Passo passo ci stiamo riprendendo. »  
Charlie annuì.  
Non aveva voglia di rovinare l'atmosfera dicendo che la strada era ancora in salita, che mentre era in università a volte si imbambolava di fronte alla lavagna pensando a Don. Non voleva dire che in realtà metà della spesa che aveva fatto consisteva nel cibo preferito del fratello, nella vana speranza che tornasse a casa da un momento all'altro.  
« Ti amo. » si limitò a dire, in risposta « Sono stremato. _Tu_ mi hai stremato, Ian Edgerton. »  
« Sai... » iniziò Ian continuando a passargli le dita fra i capelli « ...sono felice che tu ti stia riprendendo. Nelle ultime settimane... sembravi completamente diverso. Un'altra persona. »  
Charlie chinò istintivamente gli occhi cercando di nascondere il proprio senso di colpa e la propria vergogna.  
No. Non si stava riprendendo.  
Si stava semplicemente adattato. Di nuovo.  
Aveva inscatolato tutte le informazioni, tutto l'orrore, tutto il dolore attraverso cui era passato e le aveva relegate in un angolo del proprio cervello, ben intenzionato a fargli prendere polvere per il resto della propria vita.  
Pensava ancora a Don e ogni volta che ci pensava sentiva come se il fiato gli si mozzasse nel petto, come se non riuscisse a respirare, come se qualcuno affondasse ripetutamente un coltello nel suo stomaco.  
Pensava ancora a quanto era bella l'eternità che aveva sempre sognato, pensava ancora a quanto poco fosse durata, a quanto fosse stata effimera.  
Anni passati ad amare Don, mesi passati ad amare Ian, entrambi con tutte le proprie forze, aveva lottato per averli entrambi, nello stesso appartamento, a condividere la stessa felicità solo per poi ritrovarsi con un pugno di mosche in mano.  
Solo per poi ritrovarsi con quell'eternità ridotta ad un solo secondo.  
Quando pensava a quei mesi in cui credeva di avere tutto, di non poter essere più felice così, Charlie non riusciva a stabilire con esattezza il tempo. Nel suo cervello gli eventi si ammassavano l'uno sull'altro, si mischiavano, si azzeravano.  
Un secondo.  
Ecco cosa gli era rimasto di Don, di Ian, di loro.  
Un secondo.  
Charlie si schiarì la gola.  
« Sì. Io... mi ci sto impegnando. » mentì « E se... se mai tu volessi parlarne... sono qua. Per te, così come tu ci sei stato per me Ian. »  
Ian lo sentì irrigidirsi leggermente sotto il suo tocco. Anche per Ian l'abbandono di Don rappresentava ancora una ferita aperta, che sanguinava copiosamente, esattamente come lo era per Charlie.  
« Non me la sento ancora. Ma sappi che quando sarà il momento sarai il primo a cui ne parlerò. » promise poi afferrando le lenzuola e coprendo entrambi, continuando a sorridergli.  
Charlie annuì, sistemò la testa sul cuscino, ben attento a non lasciare la mano di Ian, ancora stretta nella propria e poi chiuse gli occhi.  
Come ogni notte, prima di addormentarsi, pregò intensamente per il ritorno di Don.  
**

Charlie rientrò a casa stringendo fra le braccia una pila di fascicoli.  
Rispetto all'inverno precedente faceva più freddo. Per un momento Charlie si irrigidì ripensando alla vacanza, all'ultima vacanza, che aveva fatto con Ian e Don.  
Erano su al cottage di Ian, sul lago Big Bear.  
Erano stati giorni indimenticabili per Charlie. Puro relax. Sesso in ogni momento del giorno e della notte, escursioni, nuotate nel lago, grigliare all'aperto.  
Era stato poco prima del rapimento.  
I ricordi dell'inverno precedente erano le ultime cose belle che ricordava prima che la sua intera esistenza decidesse di fotterlo senza neanche dargli un minimo avviso.  
Si riscosse di nuovo, sbattendo gli occhi più volte e sforzò un sorriso, entrando in salotto.  
« Ian! » esclamò a voce alta lasciando ricadere i fogli e i quaderni sul tavolo « Ian, la commissione scientifica vuole una bozza della mia ricerca per la settimana prossima, prima della mia conferenza a Seattle. » continuò poi togliendosi la giacca e abbandonando la borsa a terra « Vuoi venire con me? Almeno stiamo insieme, sei appena tornato da una missione. Prometto di non passare tutto il tempo in sala conferenze. »  
Recuperò il primo fascicolo, dove aveva già scritto buona parte della propria tesi e si diresse in camera.  
Aveva sentito Ian parlare e sapeva che era in casa. Probabilmente era al telefono. Ma era troppo eccitato per la propria ricerca, per la conferenza, per le prospettive di poter elaborare ufficialmente un nuovo teorema con il proprio nome.  
Entrò nella stanza, sorridendo più sinceramente di prima.  
« Puoi aiutarmi con... »  
Charlie si interruppe all'istante, sentendo come se il sangue gli fosse gelato nelle vene e qualcuno gli avesse appena tirato un martello nello stomaco.  
Per un momento il suo cervello andò in completo black-out. Spostò la testa prima verso Ian, seduto sul letto che si teneva la testa fra le mani e poi verso Don, in piedi dalla parte opposta della stanza.  
Si focalizzò su Don.  
Su Don che era uguale a come quando se ne era andato, i capelli corti, leggermente abbronzato, la camicia che gli stringeva sul petto, le mani appoggiate sui fianchi, gli occhiali da sole tirati sulla testa, la postura rigida che aveva sempre avuto. Il distintivo e la pistola immancabilmente appuntati alla sua cintura.  
Decise di ignorare il letto sfatto, i capelli scompigliati di Ian, il respiro affannato di Don, la camicia infilata velocemente dentro i pantaloni.  
Non riusciva a pensarci. Era meglio se non ci pensava.  
Charlie non aveva assolutamente idea di che cosa avrebbe dovuto pensare o dire.  
Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa. Ma si sentiva come se avesse una manciata di chiodi schiaffati in gola.  
« Charlie. » chiamò Ian alzandosi in piedi, mettendosi di fronte a lui, coprendo la figura di Don con il proprio corpo.  
Charlie chiuse la bocca e chinò gli occhi.  
Undici mesi.  
Undici mesi e quattordici giorni.  
Undici mesi, quattordici giorni e ventuno ore ore dall'ultima volta che aveva visto Don. Che aveva sentito la sua voce.  
« Charlie, mi senti? » continuò Ian appoggiando delicatamente le mani sulle sue spalle.  
L'altro alzò gli occhi verso di lui reprimendo l'istinto di scostarsi. Ian non se lo meritava. Non si meritava il suo egoismo.  
« S-Sì. Sì, io... » piegò leggermente la testa da un lato, come se stesse calcolando un'equazione complicata a mente, poi si spostò di nuovo per guardare Don « Che ci fai qua? » esalò, maledicendosi per non essere riuscito a tirare fuori un tono di voce più stabile.  
Don lo guardò negli occhi e Charlie sentì di nuovo quel fremito che aveva sempre sentito quando si trovava nella stessa stanza con lui. Un brivido che gli partiva dalla base della schiena e gli arrivava in un lampo fino al cervello, mandandolo in corto circuito.  
« Sono... tornato a Los Angeles. L'FBI... vuole mettermi a capo di una task force per le emergenze nazionali ed internazionali. »  
« Va bene, quindi... » le dita di Charlie iniziarono a muoversi inconsapevolmente, come se non riuscissero a stare dietro alla massa di pensieri che sfilavano impazziti nel cervello del proprietario, isterici e senza alcuna organizzazione « Sei tornato per il lavoro. » concluse con una risatina amara.  
« Charlie, io... »  
« Charlie! » lo interruppe Ian continuando a dare le spalle a Don, cercando di nuovo un contatto visivo « Ehi, che ne dici se ci sediamo in salotto? Stai tremando piccolo. »  
« No, io... » prese un profondo respiro, cercando di calmarsi « Vattene Don. » sussurrò.  
« Charlie, posso parlare? Solo cinque minuti e poi... »  
« Cos... No. » esclamò il più piccolo scoppiando in una risata « No che non puoi Don! Cosa... cosa ti fa pensare di avere il diritto di tornare qua dentro? Cosa ti fa pensare di avere il diritto di... di fottere ancora una volta la mia vita? Te ne sei andato e non ti sei nemmeno degnato di fare una cazzo di telefonata. E ora tu torni, dopo undici mesi e mezzo e pretendi che io ti ascolti? No Don. No, io non... Vattene. »  
« Charlie, ti prego, io.. »  
« Esci dal mio appartamento! » urlò poi Charlie sentendosi come se potesse svenire da un momento all'altro, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ostinandosi a fissare il pavimento.  
Udì Don sospirare e Ian continuare a rimanere in silenzio, di fronte a lui. Charlie chiuse gli occhi mentre il fratello gli passava accanto e si chiudeva di nuovo la porta alle spalle.  
Charlie si lasciò ricadere sul letto, improvvisamente senza forze.  
« Ehi, piccolo. » sussurrò con voce dolce Ian, sedendosi al suo fianco, stringendolo a sé.  
Charlie nascose il viso e le lacrime nel collo dell'altro.  
« Sapevi che sarebbe tornato? » chiese piano Charlie.  
Ian rimase in silenzio per minuti interi.  
« Don mi ha chiamato. Un paio di settimane fa. »  
« Cosa? » esclamò Charlie allontanandosi « E non me lo hai detto? »  
« Gli ho detto che prima di presentarsi qua avrei avuto bisogno di parlarti, di... vedere che cosa volevi fare. »  
« Due... due settimane Ian? E quando pensavi di dirmelo? »  
« Stavo cercando il momento adatto Charlie. Non è semplice... » Ian sospirò, passandosi una mano fra viso, strofinandolo con forza « Non è facile nemmeno per me parlare di Don. » commentò cercando di tenere sotto controllo la propria irritazione.  
« Ma è più semplice scopartelo, in effetti. »  
Ian lo guardò di sfuggita e Charlie scosse le spalle.  
« Era palese Ian. » mormorò inghiottendo saliva che non aveva.  
Poi prese un profondo respiro, organizzando meglio il caos nella propria testa e appoggiò una mano sul suo ginocchio.  
« Scusami. » disse, anche se non sapeva bene per che cosa si stesse scusando.  
Ian annuì, poi parve riprendere il controllo di sé stesso.  
« Lo so che sei sotto shock in questo momento Charlie. So che fa male vedere Don, so che ti porta alla mente dei brutti ricordi. Fidati di me, lo so. Ma credo che dovresti parlarci. Permettergli di parlare, di spiegare... perché se ne è andato. »  
« Parlare... » Charlie si alzò in piedi, scuotendo la testa « Don se ne è andato un mese dopo il recupero da dei terroristi che mi hanno torturato, Ian. C'eri tu al mio fianco Ian. Non Don. Don ha preferito chiudere gli occhi e andarsene. Come ha sempre fatto. Come quando mi ha baciato per la prima volta, come quando mi ha masturbato per la prima volta, come quando mi ha scopato per la prima volta, come quando io l'ho scopato per la prima volta. Don ha sempre fatto così. Ha sempre fatto finta di niente. Ma questa volta... » Charlie si morse un labbro « No, non lo perdonerò Ian. Non più. Non dopo tutto il male che ci ha fatto. »  
« Don... » iniziò Ian « Don si sente in colpa. Perché ti ha permesso di lavorare con l'NSA, perché sei stato rapito. Perché non è stato capace di proteggerti, né di salvarti in tempo. »  
« Lavoro con l'NSA da quando ho diciasette anni, Ian. Don, come al solito, mi evitava e non ho mai sentito la necessità di doverlo avvisare di quello che facevo della mia vita. » replicò freddamente senza guardarlo « E nessuno ha fallito nel fare niente. Sono stato rapito, punto. Le ricerche sono state svolte nel minor tempo possibile, punto. E' logica, Ian. E' matematica. Pura e semplice. »  
« Charlie, noi non siamo come te. » mormorò l'altro « Per te qualunque cosa si può ridurre alla logica o alla matematica. Riesci ad inscatolare le tue emozioni e a mettere da parte perché il tuo cervello è settato su altre questioni. Ma noi comuni mortali dobbiamo fronteggiare ogni giorno una vasta gamma di emozioni che a volte ci portano alla conclusione sbagliata. »  
« Questa non è una scusa per abbandonarci. Don ha scelto di andarsene. E adesso dovrà convivere il resto della sua vita con il peso di questa scelta. » si alzò in piedi, afferrando la giacca in salotto, intenzionato a farsi un giro per schiarirsi le idee e fu allora che la voce di Ian lo raggiunge, colpendolo come un fulmine a ciel sereno.  
« Don lo sa, Charlie! » esclamò Ian « E lo so anche io. Sappiamo... quello che ti hanno fatto quei terroristi. »  
Charlie si bloccò in mezzo al corridoio, la mano già stretta sulla maniglia. Sentì di nuovo il fiato sparirgli dai polmoni e fu come se nel suo cervello si alzasse un alito di vento, spolverando quegli scatoloni che aveva relegato in un piccolo e angusto angolo della propria mente.  
« Non so di che stai parlando. » mormorò.  
« I risultati delle analisi parlano chiaro Charlie. Quattro diversi esemplari di liquido seminale. Addosso a te. Lo sappiamo Charlie. »  
Charlie sentì di nuovo gli occhi pieni di lacrime, lacrime di rabbia e di dolore. Non si sarebbe di nuovo fatto mettere sotto da quei ricordi, né dal ritorno di Don, né dalla rabbia di Ian.  
Nel suo cervello apparvero improvvisamente i calcoli abbandonati di P vs NP e per un lungo minuto Charlie si sentì quasi costretto a seguire quel flusso di pensieri, rapidi e veloci. Poi scosse la testa e diede un pugno al muro.  
Il dolore gli attraversò ogni cellula nervosa e prese un profondo respiro.  
Sentì Ian avvicinarsi, piano piano. Charlie desiderava solo voltarsi e abbracciarlo, ma si sentiva instabile sulle proprie gambe, quindi lo lasciò avvicinare. Sentì la sua mano sulla spalla, stringersi delicatamente, per poi abbracciarlo.  
Charlie si lasciò ricadere contro il suo petto, continuando a tentare di stabilizzare il proprio respiro incerto.  
« Ti prego, parla con Don. Non dico... di far tornare tutto come era prima. Ma... è tuo fratello. »  
Charlie continuò a fissare la porta e si morse la lingua.  
Proprio perché era suo fratello Don avrebbe dovuto rimanere. Proprio perché era suo fratello Don avrebbe dovuto capire che Charlie non lo avrebbe mai accusato di nulla, né che l'avrebbe odiato per tutto quello che era successo nel container. Proprio perché era suo fratello Don avrebbe dovuto metterlo al corrente del suo stato d'animo, della sua richiesta di trasferimento. Proprio perché era suo fratello Don avrebbe dovuto avere almeno la decenza di chiamarlo per sapere se era vivo o morto in quegli undici mesi.  
Lasciò ricadere la testa all'indietro, contro la spalla di Ian e chiuse gli occhi.  
« Ti amo. » disse piano.  
« Lo so piccolo. » mormorò Ian baciandogli una tempia « Ti amo anche io. »  
Rimasero in silenzio a lungo prima che Ian decidesse di riprendere a parlare, sempre a voce bassa con tono rassicurante.  
« Perché non ce lo hai detto? »  
« Ce ne era davvero bisogno? » rispose Charlie con un'altra domanda « Non volevo... Non volevo dare altre scuse a Don per essere arrabbiato con me. » rispose poi « Non volevo che se ne andasse e così ho fatto finta di nulla. Bastava quello che era visibile perché... perché io lo disgustassi. »  
« Oh Charlie. Quanto ti sbagli su questo. » sussurrò piano al suo orecchio « Non sei mai stato più lontano dalla realtà. »  
Charlie scosse le spalle, troppo stremato anche per chiedere spiegazioni. Poi si liberò dal suo abbracciò e tornò verso la stanza da letto, recuperando in fogli che erano scivolati a terra quando gli era caduto il fascicolo di mano e si sedette sul letto, iniziando a sistemarli.  
Ian lo raggiunse, quasi timoroso.  
« Che stavi dicendo prima? » chiese « Non ho sentito tutto il discorso. Dovresti smetterla di urlare da una parte all'altra di casa o i vicini si lamenteranno di nuovo. »  
Charlie accennò un sorriso e si sentì un po' meglio quando, alzata la testa, vide che Ian ricambiava il sorriso.  
« Ho iniziato la bozza per l'articolo scientifico. Volevo sapere se... » scosse le spalle, imbarazzato e distolse lo sguardo « Se ti andava di leggerla. Per la grammatica. E quelle cose là. Sai che... non sono bravo. » concluse poi arrossendo leggermente.  
Non era mai a suo agio Charlie quando doveva ammettere di non saper fare qualcosa. Specialmente quando si parlava della sua lingua madre.  
Ian ridacchiò piano sedendosi accanto a lui e annuendo.  
« Va bene. E comunque sì, mi piacerebbe venire a Seattle settimana prossima. »  
« Ah, allora mi hai sentito. » replicò Charlie dandogli un leggero pugno sul petto sorridendogli.  
« Certo che sì. Volevo solo sentire tu che mi chiedevi aiuto. »  
« Sei un sadico. Godi delle mie difficoltà. »  
« No, è che almeno sulla grammatica quando parlo con te non mi sento un completo idiota. » replicò il più grande con un sorriso alzandosi in piedi e stiracchiandosi.  
Poi allungò la mano verso Charlie, ancora visibilmente abbattuto e confuso.  
« Andiamo. Stasera ti porto a mangiare fuori. Un collega mi ha consigliato una bettola a Bunker Hill che fa degli hamburger giganteschi a meno di tre dollari. »  
Charlie alzò un sopracciglio, afferrando la mano del fidanzato e stringendola con più forza di quella che era necessaria.  
« A meno di tre dollari? » ripeté seguendolo in salotto e aggiustandosi la giacca « Siamo sicuro che abbiano almeno delle norme igieniche adeguate? » lo prese in giro chiudendosi la porta di casa alle spalle e ammirando come Ian non indossasse quasi mai giacche in inverno.  
A volte, nonostante la temperatura mite, Charlie sentiva ugualmente freddo. Si ritrovò a chiedersi come fosse sopravvissuto ai tre inverni a Princeton.  
Ian finse di pensarci mentre scendevano le scale.  
« Non credo proprio. Anzi, suppongo che non sia nemmeno legale. Ma mi hanno assicurato che se non ci pensi, gli hamburger sono favolosi. »  
« Oh bene. » commentò scettico Charlie entrando nel SUV di Ian « Almeno se muoio per intossicazione alimentare morirò con un “favoloso” hamburger. »  
« Ecco, è il tuo ottimismo che mi ha fatto innamorare di te. » lo prese in giro Ian.  
Charlie rise prima di chinarsi verso di lui e baciarlo e passandogli una mano sul petto.  
« Ti sei innamorato di me perché sono il perfetto sub. » sussurrò.  
« No. Mi sono innamorato di te perché sei la persona più bella, intelligente e gentile che potessi incontrare Charlie. Tu mi hai salvato da una lunga e triste vita di solitudine. » ammise Ian senza guardarlo.  
Charlie si irrigidì per un momento, rendendosi conto di quanto Ian fosse serio e arrossì di nuovo.  
« Non me lo avevi mai detto. Cioè... so che mi ami ma... non... »  
« Sai che non mi piace parlare di quello che provo. » lo interruppe Ian con un sorriso « Ma avevo paura che... ora che Don è tornato... » sospirò, cercando le parole adatte per esprimersi « Ho paura che tu possa perderti di nuovo in qualche buio meandro della tua testa Charlie. » commentò poi togliendogli un paio di riccioli dal viso e baciandolo « E non sono disposto a perderti, mai più. »  
Charlie si sentì improvvisamente come se qualcuno gli avesse finalmente tolto un macigno dal petto, permettendogli di respirare liberamente.  
Lo abbracciò di slancio, affondando il viso nel suo collo, stringendolo con forza, ignorando il resto del mondo, ignorando perfino la propria mente che stava già divagando verso altri lidi.  
« Dio, ti amo Ian. »  
Un braccio del più grande si strinse intorno alla sua vita, tenendolo stretto.  
« Ti amo anche io piccolo. Ti amo anche io. »  
« Adesso sì che posso morire per intossicazione alimentare. » lo prese in giro Charlie scostandosi.  
« Ottimismo Charlie, ottimismo. » replicò Ian prima di ingranare la retromarcia e uscire dal parcheggio sotterraneo.

**  
Charlie si infilò gli occhiali da sole appena uscito dall'aeroporto, trascinandosi dietro la valigia che si era portato a Seattle.  
Prese un profondo respiro e poco dopo Ian lo raggiunse, porgendogli una bottiglietta di Coca-Cola.  
« Grazie. » brontolò il più piccolo.  
Charlie sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sprizzare di gioia da ogni poro. La conferenza era andata bene, il suo progetto e il suo articolo erano stati acclamati come geniali e tutto il resto. Aveva pranzato e cenato con le più grandi menti del mondo e si era sentito, almeno per una settimana, come se finalmente tutto il mondo parlasse la sua lingua, la lingua della matematica e della fisica ed era una delle sensazioni più appaganti del mondo.  
Insieme a lui poi c'era Ian, che aveva approfittato della sua assenza per girare per Seattle, concedendosi del tempo da passare come se fosse un normale turista, portandogli poi la sera piccoli regali, magneti, mappe o trascinandolo in giro in ristoranti che aveva scoperto al mattino.  
Era stata una settimana incredibilmente rilassante, dove Charlie non aveva avuto assolutamente un minuto libero per pensare a Don.  
Ma poi appena si era risvegliato sull'aereo, durante l'atterraggio, si era sentito improvvisamente un pesce fuor d'acqua.  
Sapeva che l'unico da rimproverare doveva essere solo sé stesso, insomma, era stato lui a chiamare Don la sera prima e a dirgli che potevano parlare, tutti e tre insieme, appena usciti dall'aeroporto.  
Solo che fino a quel momento era qualcosa che non si era ancora fissato nella mente di Charlie, come se fosse qualcosa che aveva fatto senza pensarci, come se si trovasse in un sogno.  
Non era ancora reale.  
Eppure appena vide Don appoggiato al suo SUV, appena dall'altra parte della strada, la realtà lo colpì allo stomaco come un pugno.  
Dio, Don era talmente bello che non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo. Non riusciva ad impedirsi di dirsi che lo amava, nonostante tutto, nonostante il dolore, nonostante il tradimento.  
Lo vedeva e sentiva di nuovo il cuore battergli all'impazzata nel petto, impossibile da controllare, impossibile da ignorare, eppure era anche impossibile ignorare come si era comportato con lui, come aveva deciso di lasciarlo indietro perché troppo ingestibile.  
Lo aveva sempre fatto Don e ogni volta Charlie lo aveva perdonato, aprendogli di nuovo la porta di casa, permettendogli ogni volta di tornagli nel cuore, di ferirlo, di possederlo e di abbandonarlo nel letto il mattino dopo.  
Lo aveva ferito troppe volte Don perché Charlie potesse di nuovo tornare a fidarsi di lui, incondizionatamente, come aveva sempre fatto.  
Sentì la mano di Ian premergli delicatamente sulla spalla e allora si riscosse, riprendendo il controllo di sé e delle proprie azioni, del proprio cervello.  
Don li aveva appena visti e li stava raggiungendo. Di nuovo Charlie sentì come se qualcuno gli avesse improvvisamente aspirato l'ossigeno dai polmoni e non riuscì a dire niente, fino a che il fratello non si fermò di fronte a loro, togliendosi gli occhiali, anche lui a disagio.  
« Mh... Come è andato il viaggio? » esordì poi.  
Charlie ringraziò di non essersi tolto i propri, di occhiali e distolse lo sguardo.  
« Lungo. » si limitò a dire « Noioso. » aggiunse poi schiarendosi la gola.  
« Direi di andare verso casa. » si intromise Ian lanciando uno sguardo eloquente a Don, il quale annuì frettolosamente e si apprestò a prendere la valigia di Charlie.  
Charlie si scostò bruscamente, spingendo indietro la valigia.  
« So portare una valigia da solo, grazie. Nel mentre tu non c'eri il mio braccio è guarito. » aggiunse poi acidamente superandolo.  
Udì Don sospirare (o era Ian?) ma non si voltò indietro e si fermò vicino al SUV. Osservò Ian e Don parlare, notare come Ian stesse alzando la voce, senza però agitarsi come era solito fare lui.  
Poi Don decise di troncare il discorso e dargli le spalle, raggiungendolo e salendo dalla parte del guidatore.  
Ian recuperò le due valige, mettendole nel portabagagli e sedendosi davanti, mentre Charlie si sedeva, come sempre, dietro.  
Afferrò un blocco dalla borsa, continuando i calcoli che aveva interrotto sull'aereo. Rimase in silenzio per il resto del viaggio, ignorando come almeno Ian si stesse sforzando di fare conversazione.  
Non ce la faceva. Aveva bisogno di più tempo.  
Arrivati all'appartamento Charlie si limitò a lasciare la valigia in ingresso e la borsa in salotto, abbandonata sul divano e si voltò verso Don, in piedi e a disagio vicino al tavolo.  
« Allora. » esordì « Volevi parlare. Parla. »  
Don alzò lo sguardo su di lui come se Charlie lo avesse colto alla sprovvista, mentre Ian aveva ben deciso che forse, preparare il caffè era la cosa migliore che potesse fare.  
Don lo fissò negli occhi per un tempo che a Charlie parve infinito, che gli stava quasi facendo rimpiangere la propria decisione di chiamarlo e di permettergli di parlare.  
In fondo, lui e Ian potevano farcela anche da soli.  
Non importava quando lo amassero, non importava quando bene fossero stati insieme. Non importava quanto entrambi sentissero disperatamente la sua mancanza, quanto vuoto sentissero senza lui intorno, vicino, nelle loro vite.  
Potevano farcela, insieme, da soli.  
Eppure Charlie sapeva che stava solo mentendo a sé stesso. Don era stato sempre con loro, in un modo o nell'altro. In quel lungo anno in cui se ne era andato la sua presenza era stata fisica e tangibile intorno a loro, come se non fossero in grado di liberarsene.  
Don sospirò pesantemente e poi decise di sedersi al tavolo.  
« Mi dispiace. » iniziò « Mi dispiace per _tutto_ quello che ho fatto. Per come ti ho trattato, per essermene andato, per essere ritornato all'improvviso. Per non averti mai chiamato, per... per averti abbandonato. Mi dispiace. »  
Charlie abbozzò un sorriso ironico.  
« Il discorso dell'anno. » brontolò.  
« Charlie! » lo rimproverò Ian dall'altra stanza e il più piccolo si limitò a sbuffare e a roteare gli occhi.  
« So che nulla di quello che ti dirò ti farà cambiare idea su di me, ma... »  
« Perché te ne sei andato Don? » lo interruppe Charlie alzando lo sguardo verso di lui « E prega che sia una spiegazione convincente, perché sappi che se non lo sarà non mi vedrai mai più in vita tua se non a casa con papà. E non ti parlerò. »  
Si morse un labbro nel dire quelle parole, faceva male escludere definitivamente Don dalla sua vita, specialmente dopo tutto quello che c'era stato, specialmente sapendo quanto disperatamente lo amasse, quanto fosse quasi indispendabile.  
Ma era stanco Charlie di farsi trattare come un giocattolo che si può usare e abbandonare ogni volta che le cose si fanno difficili.  
Don si passò le mani sul viso, come se dovesse dire un terribile segreto e per un momento Charlie fu sicuro che fosse così. Sentiva come l'angoscia e l'ansia gli si attorcigliassero intorno allo stomaco e come se fosse sul punto di vomitare.  
« Non riuscivo a guardarti sapendo che quello che ti era successo poteva essere evitato arrivando prima. Non riuscito a toccarti sapendo che la mia incompetenza ti aveva portato a soffrire così tanto. Non riuscivo a parlarti sapendo che stavi soffrendo, anche a causa mia. Mi sentivo come se ogni cosa che ti avessero fatto lo avessi fatto io, in prima persona. Non riuscivo a vedere come tu ti affidassi così tanto a me quando... » si interruppe e Charlie fu quasi sicuro di aver sentito la sua voce tremare.  
Non riusciva a respirare Charlie.  
« Don, te ne sei andato perché ti faceva schifo toccarmi. Perché ti disgustava parlare con me. Ecco la realtà dei fatti. » sussurrò poi il più piccolo.  
« No! » esclamò Don a voce alta « No, Charlie, tu non capisci... » si interruppe di nuovo solo per voltarsi verso Ian, sulla soglia della cucina e rimase in silenzio.  
« Non riuscivo nemmeno a guardare Ian negli occhi, se per questo. »  
« Abbiamo litigato prima che lui se ne andasse. » esordì il cecchino schiarendosi la gola, evitando di guardare Charlie, ignorando il suo stupore « Direi che è stata anche colpa mia se lui se ne è andato via. » ammise.  
« Cos... Ian, di che parli? » sussurrò Charlie, non sicuro di come sarebbe stata la propria voce se avesse parlato a voce più alta.  
« La verità è che sapevo che ci sarebbero stati dei terroristi a quella base. Che avrebbero cercato i codici per le bombe nucleari. E che in quel momento tu saresti stato l'unico a conoscerli, perché hai programmato te il sistema e quello era... il test finale. » commentò Don « Ho aggiunto una squadra extra per la tua protezione ma... loro hanno fatto ugualmente irruzione e hanno ucciso tutti. E ti hanno rapito. »  
Charlie sentì improvvisamente il bisogno di sedersi. Come se avesse una bolla d'aria intorno alla testa si diresse lentamente verso una sedia del tavolo, lasciandovisi ricadere sopra, troppo intontito per dire qualunque cosa.  
« L'ho accusato di non aver fatto abbastanza per proteggerti. Di aver seguito il protocollo di salvataggio, di aver perso tempo ad aspettare conferme e permessi invece di avviare subito delle indagini. » continuò Ian « Sono stato un idiota Charlie. Sia per quello che ho detto a Don, sia per avertelo tenuto nascosto. »  
Charlie scosse la testa, fissando il tavolo. C'era un pattern strano nelle venature del tavolo. Era compensato, non legno vero. Poi era verniciato e rivestito da una sottilissima membrana di plastica ma era comunque affascinante.  
I cerchi si ripetevano, quasi identici, imitando in tutto e per tutto le venature che avrebbe avuto un tavolo di legno massiccio.  
« Charlie? »  
Il ragazzo sbatté gli occhi più volte, tornando a fissarli.  
« Avrei voluto essere messo al corrente di tutto, considerando che quello che è stato rapito sono io. Non mi meritavo nemmeno la decenza della verità? » sibilò poi arrabbiato.  
« Il punto è che Ian aveva ragione. » continuò Don, ignorando la sua domanda « Avrei dovuto agire diversamente. Avrei dovuto mettere più scorta o impedirti di andare. Fare qualunque cosa tranne quello che ho fatto in quei giorni. Non riuscivo più a starti vicino sapendo che tutto quello che ti era successo era successo a causa mia. »  
« Siete incredibili. » mormorò Charlie scuotendo la testa « Pensavate che fossi troppo stupido per non sapere la verità? »  
« No. » rispose Ian « Troppo fragile. Troppo ferito. » continuò « Non volevamo farti ancora del male. Ma non pensavo che Don se ne andasse. »  
« Me ne sono andato perché _io_ non riuscivo più a sopportare il senso di colpa. Non riuscivo a vederti così terrorizzato e chiuso in te stesso mentre passavi le ore nel suo studio, intrappolato dietro al tuo P vs NP, Charlie. Era straziante. Ogni volta che ti vedevo un graffio, un livido o altro era come se te li avessi fatti io stesso. E non ce la facevo. Non ce la facevo più. » il fiato di Don si fece più incerto, come se stesse trattenendo qualcosa per evitare di crollare, di spezzarsi definitivamente.  
Charlie non lo aveva mai visto insicuro o ferito o disperato. Nemmeno mentre la madre stava morendo, nemmeno al suo funerale, nemmeno quando dopo la cerimonia Don lo aveva trascinato nel suo appartamento e avevano fatto sesso.  
Lo aveva sentito bisognoso di averlo, un bisogno urgente, quasi impossibile da gestire. Charlie ricordava come avessero fatto sesso brutalmente, più volte, ogni volta sempre più fisico, senza carezze o baci o parole.  
Si erano mangiati a vicenda quella notte per riempire un vuoto che non sarebbe mai stato più colmato e Don si era rivolto a lui perché era l'unica persona che, in una maniera del tutto particolare, che poteva capire quello di cui aveva bisogno, il dolore che stava provando, la sofferenza che lo stava dilaniando.  
Charlie non lo aveva mai visto piangere a Don, ma quando alzò lo sguardo verso di lui lo vide pericolosamente vicino al suo limite. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e gli tremavano mani e voce.  
Allungò una mano verso di lui, appoggiandola su quella di Don, appoggiandovici sopra la fronte, prendendo dei profondi respiri.  
« Mi dispiace Charlie. Non ci riuscivo. » ansimò « Dio, ti amo così tanto che... Mi dispiace Charlie, mi dispiace. » ripeté in un sussurro.  
« Sshh. » mormorò il più piccolo accarezzandogli piano il dorso della mano con le dita « Non parlare Don. »  
« Ti prego. Ti prego, dimmi che c'è ancora una possibilità. »  
Charlie scosse piano la testa.  
« Ti prego Charlie. Ti supplico, io... aspetterò tutto il tempo che vorrai. Anni, se lo desideri. Ma dimmi che ci proverai. »  
« Io ti amo! » esclamò Charlie alzando la testa di scatto, guardandolo, senza lasciare la sua mano e stringendola con forza « Ti amo e... tu non capisci quanto sia stato difficile, Don. Hai fatto come hai sempre fatto. » continuò « Come quando mi hai baciato, come quando mi ha scopato, come quando io ti ho scopato. Come quando abbiamo fatto sesso la notte del funerale della mamma, come quando sono tornato di nuovo a Princeton e mi hai raggiunto mi hai scopato per tutta la notte perché non sopportavi l'idea che fossi tanto lontano da _te_ , perché ero stato _io_ quello che se ne era andato. Dio, tu non ti rendi conto di quello che ti lasci indietro, dei pezzi di me che tu pretendi, che prendi e che distruggi. » esclamò a voce sempre più alta, stringendogli la mano sempre più forte.  
« Lo so. » sussurrò Don « Lo so che ti ho sempre fatto del male, Charlie. E mi odio per non essere mai stato in grado di affrontarti, per averti sempre lasciato indietro, per averti fatto soffrire. Ma ti giuro che... »  
« Che non te ne andrai mai più? Che rimarrai sempre qua? » lo interruppe Charlie « Me lo avevi già promesso e te ne sei andato lo stesso. Come faccio... come faccio a crederti, Don? » sussurrò poi non riuscendo più a parlare, a trattenere le lacrime.  
Don scosse la testa.  
« Non lo so. » esalò « Non lo so e vorrei solo che tu... ti fidassi di me, un'ultima volta. E' tutto ciò che ti chiedo. »  
Charlie allentò la stretta sulla mano di Don e si passò le mani sul viso, strofinandolo con forza. Poi si alzò in piedi e si slacciò la camicia, lasciandola ricadere a terra.  
A Charlie non piaceva rimanere nudo. Non più, per lo meno. Quando lo faceva, evitava di guardarsi allo specchio perché odiava tutto quello che vedeva. Ian diceva che con il tempo sarebbe riuscito a scendere a patti con quello che vedeva, ma che c'era tempo e non bisognava affrettare i tempi.  
C'erano troppe cicatrici sul suo corpo, troppi ricordi vividi e tangibili che gli ricordavano quello che era successo.  
Osservò Don distogliere gli occhi, chinare la testa, passarsi una mano fra i capelli.  
« Guardami Don. » gli ordinò « Guardami, adesso. » esclamò poi con voce più ferma e cercò di non tremare quando il fratello alzò finalmente lo sguardo verso di lui.  
« Perché? » lo udì mormorare « Perché mi fai questo? »  
« Perché è questo a cui vai incontro Don. Perché non puoi pretendere che io ti perdoni se tu non riesci nemmeno a guardarmi. Sono... sono tante le cicatrici Don. E se vuoi me e Ian, devi volere anche loro. » ansimò Charlie sentendo un brivido salirgli lungo la schiena.  
Non gli piaceva quando Ian lo guardava. Quando gli accarezzava ogni linea bianca, quando le baciava, quando le sfiorava piano. Non gli piaceva, ma sapeva che per Ian era utile, perché doveva familiarizzarci, doveva percepirle, farle proprie, esorcizzarle.  
« Charlie, quelle... » Don era seriamente sul punto del collasso ma Charlie rimase immobile al suo posto, non intenzionato a rivestirsi « Charlie, quelle te le ho fatte io. Con la mia incompetenza. »  
« No. » scosse la testa il più piccolo avvicinandosi piano, usando un tono più dolce.  
Si fermò accanto a lui, ignorando Don che aveva distolse di nuovo lo sguardo e gli prese la mano, appoggiandola sul proprio fianco, dove c'era una delle cicatrici più grosse.  
« Don, non sei stato tu. E' questo che tu devi capire. Nulla di quello che vedi lo hai fatto tu. Tu hai svolto le tue indagini nel minor tempo possibile. Come ho già detto ad Ian, i fatti parlano chiaro. E' pura logica Don. »  
« Sì ma... »  
« Devi accettarlo Don. » lo interruppe Charlie scuotendo la testa « Non è colpa tua. Così come non è colpa mia. Così come non è colpa di Ian. E' matematico Don. »  
« Io non sono te Charlie. Tu... hai sempre avuto difficoltà nel comprendere le emozioni umane. » sospirò il fratello alzandosi in piedi, mettendosi di fronte a lui e stringendo leggermente la mano sul fianco di Charlie « So che per te tutto si può ridurre alla matematica e alla logica, ma le emozioni non sono equazioni. Non sono formule. Non si possono _schematizzare_ Charlie. »  
« Lo so. Ma devi provarci lo stesso. Perché sarà difficile Don. Ian... » Charlie sospirò, voltandosi verso il fidanzato « Anche Ian ha dei problemi ancora. » si limitò a dire.  
« E' difficile per tutti, Charlie. » commentò solo Ian, dalla parte opposta della stanza.  
« Lo so. Non era una critica la mia. »  
« Lo so. » ripeté l'altro accennando un sorriso.  
Don rimase fermo di fronte a Charlie, una mano stretta ancora sul suo fianco, mentre con l'altra mano, partendo dalle spalle, passava i polpastrelli su tutte le altre cicatrici.  
Muoveva piano le dita, sfiorandole, accarezzandole, quasi misurandole, forse tentando di capire quale arma le aveva causate.  
Rimasero in silenzio a lungo, Don che lo sfiorava sempre delicatamente e ogni volta lo faceva Charlie sentiva nuovi brividi.  
Poi Don lo guardò negli occhi e Charlie sentì quella ormai familiare sensazione di polmoni che si svuotavano e lo guardò immobile mentre Don si chinava verso di lui, poggiando dolcemente le labbra sulla sua spalla, su una cicatrice non molto lunga, ma in evidenza.  
Charlie rimase immobile sotto il tocco leggero del fratello e socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo il cuore battergli talmente velocemente nel petto che credette potesse esplodergli da un momento all'altro.  
La mano di Don che prima era sul suo fianco risalì piano lungo il suo petto, fermandosi sullo sterno, come se stesse ascoltando quanto forte il suo cuore battesse.  
« Stai tremando. » sussurrò Don allontanandosi.  
« Ho freddo. » mentì Charlie senza smettere di guardarlo, cercando di mantenere stabile la propria voce.  
Don si allontanò e si chinò a terra, recuperando la sua camicia e aiutandolo a rivestirsi, allacciandogli piano i bottoni.  
« Mi dispiace. » ripeté piano Don prendendogli le mani « Mi dispiace di tutto, Charlie. »  
« Lo so. » sussurrò Charlie.  
« Ti amo. Tu ed Ian siete tutto. »  
« Lo so. » ripeté di nuovo Charlie cercando di inghiottire un singhiozzo e di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.  
« Ti prego Charlie. Ti supplico. »  
Il più piccolo esalò un singhiozzo e poi lo abbracciò con forza, affondando le lacrime nel collo nel fratello, stringendolo con tutta la forza che possedeva.  
« Non andartene mai più Don. Non lo fare mai più. Non ti ci azzardare Don. Non... Non lo fare mai più. » ansimò contro di lui conficcandogli le unghie nella schiena.  
« Starò tutta la mia vita con voi Charlie. » sussurrò il maggiore al suo orecchio « Te lo prometto. Non me ne andrò mai più. »  
Gli prese delicatamente il viso fra le mani, baciandolo più volte, stringendogli piano le mani sul volto e alla fine Charlie lo afferrò per i polsi, allontanandosi leggermente.  
« Mai più Don. » mormorò Charlie con il respiro affannato.  
« Ti amo. »  
Charlie si allontanò ancora, asciugandosi il viso e cercando di riprendere il controllo del proprio corpo e del proprio cervello.  
Ian si avvicinò leggermente a loro e Charlie si strinse piano al suo braccio, strisciando il viso contro la sua spalla.  
Il più grande si scostò dolcemente, baciandolo piano e tirandogli indietro i capelli.  
« Sei bellissimo Charlie. » mormorò piano per poi avvicinarsi a Don, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Poi, all'improvviso, lo spinse bruscamente contro il muro dietro di lui, sbattendo le mani ai lati della sua testa, prima di baciarlo avidamente, violentemente, costringendolo fra il proprio corpo e il muro.  
Don provò ad alzare le mani per poggiarle contro Ian, ma il più grande le scostò via, continuando a baciarlo, quasi senza dargli il tempo di respirare. Charlie continuò a guardarli, chiedendosi che cosa avesse in mente Ian.  
Quando Ian si allontanò per respirare lo afferrò per la camicia, stringendo il pugno con forza, tirandolo verso di sé.  
« Prova a far soffrire Charlie un'altra volta in questa maniera e non rispondo delle mie azioni Don. » lo minacciò in un soffio « Conosco un sacco di modi per farti soffrire. »  
Don inghiottì e socchiuse gli occhi, annuendo, poi ricambiò lo sguardo.  
« E tu non hai sofferto? » chiese poi altrettanto piano.  
« Charlie è più importante di quello che provo io. » si limitò a dire lasciandolo andare e dandogli le spalle « Charlie aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli stesse vicino e lo aiutasse. »  
« Ian, ti amo. » esclamò Don alla schiena del più grande « Non credere che lasciarti sia stato meno doloroso che lasciare Charlie. » disse stringendo i pugni.  
Ian si voltò verso di lui.  
« Lo so Don. Cioè... no, non lo so in realtà. » esclamò poi.  
« Cosa... »  
« Non lo so quello che provi Don. Non lo so perché _adesso_ non riesco a capirti. »  
Charlie si avvicinò lentamente ad Ian, accarezzandogli piano la schiena. Ian era un predatore, abituato a sapere quasi sempre quello che passava per il cervello di chi gli stava intorno, abituato a leggere fra le righe, a capire dal più piccolo comportamento, da un parola, da un gesto.  
E Charlie poteva capire e vedere quando ammettere di amare anche Don lo avesse destabilizzato, lo avesse costretto a cercare un altro equilibrio. Per Ian le relazioni umani a volte erano incomprensibili quanto lo erano per Charlie e provava la stessa difficoltà nel comprenderle, nello scenderci a patti, nell'accettarle.  
Non era nella sua natura fidarsi, dire a voce alta di amare qualcuno, dimostrare affetto. E con Don era stato un salto nel vuoto che sembrava averlo ripagato dei rischi, ma anche per Ian l'abbandono di Don era una ferita fresca, che sanguinava ancora.  
Come Charlie, anche Ian si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto di nuovo a fidarsi, come avrebbe fatto a riporre di nuovo tutto sé stesso nelle mani di Don, che già una volta aveva preso i loro cuore e i loro sentimenti e li aveva stritolati, lasciati a morire in un angolo di una strada.  
« Ho... bisogno di tempo, Don. » si limitò a dire Ian « Non potrà tornare tutto come prima, non subito. »  
« Lo so. E lo comprendo. » disse Don « Non pretendo niente da voi. »  
Ian si passò una mano sul viso, annuendo lentamente.  
Charlie si sentiva stanco. Era come se lentamente tutti i pezzi di sé che si erano infranti quando Don se ne era andato si stessero rimettendo insieme.  
Charlie sapeva che nulla avrebbe mai potuto essere come prima. Le crepe si sarebbero viste e a volte sarebbero stato difficile da ignorare. Ci sarebbero stati dei momenti in cui magari le schegge si sarebbero conficcate a fondo nelle loro pelle e avrebbero impiegato un po' per tirarle fuori.  
Charlie lo sapeva.  
Eppure sapeva anche che senza Don sia lui che Ian avrebbero sentito un vuoto profondo e incolmabile per tutto il resto della loro vita e non era una cosa che Charlie era disposto a sopportare.  
Non sapeva se avrebbe mai perdonato Don. Non sapeva se avrebbe mai trovato, un giorno, la forza di guardarlo negli occhi e dirsi che ormai era tutta acqua passata.  
Ma sapeva anche che, come ogni nuova teoria, ogni nuovo esperimento, ogni nuovo teorema, bisognava partire da un punto.  
Darsi un punto di partenza e da lì sviluppare tutto il resto. Lavorarci, fare calcoli, prove, magari anche cancellare tutto e poi iniziare di nuovo.  
Passo dopo passo.  
Sarebbe stato difficile, ma doveva provarci. Un'ultima volta.  
« Direi di... intanto potremo iniziare andando a mangiare. » propose Charlie piano « Non so voi, ma io non mangio da ieri sera. »  
Ian accennò una risata e Don un sorriso.  
« Si piccolo. Direi che intanto potremo iniziare così. »  
Charlie sorrise ad entrambi.  
Non era sicuro della propria scelta Charlie, ma sapeva bene quello che lo aspettava senza Don e decise che, in fondo, il buco nero che gli si parava davanti era più allettante della solitudine.  
Afferrò la propria giacca e poi, dando un leggero bacio sulla guancia di Don, si diresse verso la porta.  
Ormai, si disse, non potevano più tornare indietro.


End file.
